Harry Potter and The Guardian of Light
by EternalNightmare
Summary: Harry is assulted at the dursleys, after being rescued he is trained to fulfil his destiny, Will he be able to defeat voldemort? HarryGinny,HarryHermione
1. Night Rescue

Harry Potter and the Guardian of Light

Chapter 1: Night Rescue

Disclaimer: The rights to Harry Potter are not mine and this is simply a written story with no commercial use what's so ever.

Summary: As his life breaks apart from under him Harry finds a new light from an unexpected source, Harry begins to shape his life for himself after a brutal attack on his home.

A/N: Alright I hope some of you have me on story alert, because this is about to get rough. After such a long break, other stories and writers block I am officially back and ready to hit hard. I am redoing this story completely with what skill I have managed to pick up along my writing way.

* * *

Time seemed to stop as misery and despair sunk in to the famous Harry Potter like never before. Just a simple month had gone by since the untimely death of his greatest mentor Dumbledore. Only one month since his entire life came crashing down around him, his goals and dreams passing with that aged but vibrant spirit. Choking on his own pathetic sobs his arms crushed his pillow against his chest in a vice grip, transferring his pain in to that simple stuffed piece of cloth.

Living with the Dursleys continued to be a hell on earth, the only noticeable aspects of his room a simple desk next to his trunk. That along with the silent owl cage made up his entire world outside of the comfort of his bed where he now sought comfort. Yet his choices were limited as he had no parents, no godfather, and not even a mentor to help him now. People thought he was this grand statue of constant strength, but even the toughest obelisk will fall under an earth quake.

In all of his insane inner torture he could realize through these painful memories that he was still left with that mission, the mission from that white bearded old man who charged him with destroying the worlds most evil creation and his blasted fractured soul.

"Why do I have to deal with this!" he managed to groan his words through gritted teeth, burying himself deeper in to his crushed pillow. Did he have any way of finding these horcruxes? No of course not, Dumbledore had told him anything at all to help him except riddles and rhymes. Fresh tears redoubled their efforts from his eyes, burning in to the sheets below him. He felt an overwhelming anger at his old teacher, for all the wisdom in the world that he could have given him all he received was that same warm smile!

The famous Potter had always been led, always hand held through his troubles. Sure there were times he had to think and act on his own, but those were rare. A lost puppy was better off than him now, as all he was capable of was crying in to the rustled and stained sheets wrapped tightly around his disheveled form. A simply pathetic sight…

Sleep overcame his fatigued body as tear stained eyes closed over the world surrounding him. Things would be different, but never like they were. The bravery he tried so hard to maintain was swept away with all the death this wizard's war caused to the poor souls.

* * *

Harry lurched from his coiled up position on his bed smashing down upon the floor in a mess. His glasses barely still on his nose he heard the explosion rattle the house from downstairs. Shrugging the shock away his hand rummaged under his bed, grasping the wand that rolled under the night before.

"What in merlins name is going on?" Rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eyes Harry propelled himself to his feet and threw the slightly opened door, the dark corridor of his uncle's house feeling cold and empty as another explosion shook the very foundations of this place he was forced to call home.

Half concentrated eyes saw the smoke rising up from the stairwell, the smell of burning wood causing his stomach to clench in a mixed sensation of disgust and fear. His feet carried him quickly to the top of the stairs where the raging inferno stood right before his eyes, even the railing of the stairs torn apart by the flames.

"NO! STOP IT!" screaming out through his already smoke filled lungs caused a raspy sound, still ignored by a man in night black robes and white mask adorned with markings of fire, much like they had engulfed this home with. His scream did not save his overweight uncle from feeling the full power of the killing curse directly in his large chest. Barely with enough time to take in the event the dead eyes of the once passionate Potter saw the deadly wand point his way.

It was pointless to hope that someone else had escaped, the only family he had left now was himself. But that left questions unanswered…how, how did they get past those supposedly impenetrable blood wards protecting him until he was 17? This had to be some kind of sick joke, yet this man standing at the bottom of the stairs with all intents of killing him was not joking.

"Potter!" growling his words out the death eater ripped his mask off with his free hand, sneering up at this young boy who he could offer as the greatest prize to his lord.

"Your mine now potter!" his wand once still and concentrated waved about quickly, spouting off hexes of all shapes and colors. Darting back around the corner Harry watched the mix of purple and red smash in to a once loving painting of the mountains hung upon the wall. Ignoring the smoldering wallpaper he turned the corner in haste.

"Stupefy!" the spell caught the cocky servant by surprise smacking him in the face and knocking him out on the debris covered floor. Without time to spare he leaped down the majority of the steps, coming to land on the now uneven floor. Ducking under a spell fired from another room Harry soared out the already smashed in door, just realizing the coughs heaving through his body. Unable to stop through these tortured wheezes he forced himself down the seemingly calm street, trying to save the only thing left to be taken…his life.

He had made it halfway down the street when shouts and grunts whispered in his ears from behind, the Death Eaters had finally made their way out to chase him after realizing what he had done during their murder of his family. Turning in to an ally Harry had barely made it to the other side before realizing that a reinforcement squad had already appeared at the corner.

"Damn, how am I supposed to get out of here!?" his timely ducked save him from a mix of killing curses and stunning spells, the sound of cracking concrete from a nearby house catching his ringing ears. He fired several spells in return but couldn't manage to hit the agile cloaked assassins. Throwing himself behind the cover of a large garbage can he was saved from a smaller curse, rolling out to counter.

"Reducto!" the gleam blew apart a pile of boxes near his pursuers, throwing broken pieces of wood against them. The distraction proved successful to give him the time to run, again to run from the death that awaited him a few feet back. He was in no way a coward to fighting, but without backup his mismatched battle would only cause the world to morn his demise. He couldn't protect anyone close to him and now he couldn't even save himself.

He crossed two more quiet streets before collapsing against a hard earthen wall, his lungs crying out for a break. The cold air sunk in to every pore of his body, numbing the skin and attacking his insides. His body screamed for some way to survive, the adrenaline pumping through him moments ago washing away. He could sense the end coming for him. Aurors wouldn't show up for at least a few more minutes while the gnashed voices of his enemies grew closer, his vision growing dim. Finally without hope he succumbed to his bodies troubles and passed out there on the street, the place of his hopefully quick death.

* * *

Harry groaned in protest as his senses began to revive one by one, his sense of touch gaining the feel of soft fabric beneath him and his nose filled with the faint smell of food. His emerald eyes flickered open slowly to concentrate on his surroundings. An elegant room dressed in royal furnishings of vibrant colors stared at him from every direction. His form was imprinted in to the very center of a large king sized bed.

"W-where…in the world am I? I was at the…Dursleys! And…and then…wait, did I die?" slowly and carefully he fully pulled himself up to a sit, looking around the room adorned with oak desks and magnificent portraits of rivers and people unknown. To his left a small side tabled sat a large glass of water and a streaming bowl of soup. Suddenly he realized just how dray his throat was, the uncomfortable feeling driving him to grasp the glass and chug it without hesitation, rhythmically moving his throat to keep it moving.

"Was I captured…?" his words followed a long gasp of relief from the sweet refill of fluids to his body. It was then that a laugh filled the room in amusement, but not evil like he would expect. No…this was friendly, as if Harry had told some sort of joke. Turning his gaze hopefully towards an open door he saw a wizard dressed in the purest of white robes sparkling with a silver hue, A giant golden eagle sat in front staring out at him with confidence. In his hand saw a staff of the same pure white while a teal orb of almost see through quality was embedded on top of the long rod held there by what appeared to be silver eagle talons.

"Who are you? Did you kidnap me!?" his hand whipped to his side to find his wand by pure instinct but failed to find the missing piece of wood, obviously and not unexpectedly taken by this seemingly kind man. Taking a closer look of the features of this man he would say no older than 25, his face handsome but not overly. His eyes a brilliant teal matching his staffs orb. The short brown hair was just below the length of Harry's, but the stomach was pudgy enough to stretch his robes out a small deal.

Another laugh only made Harry feel more uncomfortable, gripping helplessly at the spot he usually kept his wand. Striding towards him the man used his staff almost as a walking stick; whether or not he needed it wasn't really important to the possibly kidnapped boy.

"I guess in a sense you could say I kidnapped you, but I'm fairly sure you would rather be kidnapped by me then a snarling death eater…did I assume wrong?" Harry's eyes blinked dizzily at this odd man, eccentric to the last. Yet he still reminded him of a young Dumbledore, or maybe that was blind hope.

"Wait…then you are not a death eater?" Those teal eyes stared at him almost threateningly before the form broke out in to a fit of laughter, clamping his hands tighter on his staff to keep steady.

"Heavens no! Since when is a death eater dressed in white anyway? Harry Potter you must really think things through much more carefully, drawing conclusions so fast can make potential allies your most hated enemies." Harry found his curiosity peaked, the strangest man he had never met since Fred and George was before him.

"Then who are you?" moving swiftly to the edge of the bed his feet slid off, dangling from the high position just above the hard floor. A sincere smile radiated from him as his entire form leaned against that long staff, gripped with two tight hands. His face and his gestures seemed to contradict each other. Where his smile was warm, his hands seemed rough and crude.

"Kinfall Hopkins is my name, and due to recent events…I guess I've sort of figured I might help guide you, a bit." A warped version of a gasp escaped the young wizard, picturing this man too killed by someone like Snape just for this greater good that was Harry Potter.

"Guide? You mean…your going to help me defeat Voldemort?" a wide grin met him, the warm yet still troubling stare of this man tearing apart his nerves.

"Oh I suppose I'll be around to help you fight, but this battle is yours…as I'm sure you have been told. My most important goal is to train you, train you to understand what it takes to defeat a wizard without an equal left in this world. And as the guardian of light it is only fair I teach you what you need."

"Yeah I sure am some guardian, letting my parents die…my godfather…my mentor, and even what was left of my family." His eyes watched Kinfall approach him with a much more devilish expression, that peaceful staff smacking him upside the head and throwing Harry to the floor in a gasp of pain.

"Ok listen here! We all choose are own fates and they had their choices awhile back, now you must make your own and fast!" reaching his hand down Kinfall pulled him up roughly by the front of his robes, sighing as h pulled back a few steps.

"That hurt a lot you know, what makes you think you can just hit people like that!?" Another thud as the staff butted him in the chest with less force, causing him to stumble back. This man wasn't kind; no he knew cruel and hurtful tactics. But…he still knew how to be a person, a human.

"I can hit you if I bloody well choose to, learn to take a hit before you get swallowed hole and I refuse to train you." As the pain subsided from his chest Harry let out a weak cough, straitening himself.

"T-train? Then you mean…" seeing the third strike coming Harry caught the swinging staff under his arm grinning sheepishly towards the slightly surprised Kinfall. Suddenly a return smile sent chills down his spine just as he felt his 'saviors' foot kick him back on to the bed, dislodging him from the staff.

"Not too bad there, but eat your soup. I will be back later" deeply sighing out his discontent In the kid Kinfall turned and left the teen alone. With no small amount of confusion Harry slip over to pick up the bowl of soup, he was alive and as long as that was the case he could at least listen to this odd man.

* * *

#12 Grimmauld Place

"Silence now!" Tonks sighed through her tired stare, sitting down as the Order of the Phoenix finally calmed its raging debate. Her stare moved to Mrs. Weasley and the rest of her family, even Hermione was standing off to the side staring intently. After a rough hour or so they were finally allowed to at least listen in to their discussions.

"I know many of you have heard of the attack on Harry but from the scene we believe he was able to escape" the table once quiet and reserved broke out in sighs of relief alongside a few shouts and cheers for Potters quick legs. Only after these loud outbursts finally ended did she even bother trying to continue.

"U-unfortunately…we have been unable to locate him as of late…we did apprehend a death eater present at the actual wreckage of #4 Pivot Drive. Also we found another 6 laying unconscious just two streets away" her voice audibly cracked while trying to maintain calm as Dumbledore would, but it was increasing hard as the minutes rolled on. Thankfully Lupin rested his hand on her shoulder, a silent nod agreeing to continue the story for her. His voice came out much weaker then normal from the constant fatigue but was much calmer.

"The Death Eaters were hit by an unknown curse and are currently at St. Mungos under heavy guard for treatment." A hoarse grunt prevented the werewolf from continuing, the toughened voice of Mad-Eye Moody shook the room in a rage. Pounding his fist down on the old meeting table he glared around at him.

"What is the point of talking about Death Eaters? We need to find Harry before the tons still out there ambush him, wherever he might be." His magical eye circled and landed on Remus Lupin while his other circled the whole room. Although it was rare for Moody to show such passionate force it only served to intensify his argument.

As conversation continued Ron felt increasingly fed up with the chatter, balling his fists in to tight balls he approached the table and slammed them down shaking a few ink bottles over. The ink spilled off the table but everyone had their eyes glued on Ron.

"Why are all you geezers sitting here talking about finding Harry but not actually looking? If you won't go, I will you gits!" shaken faces were mirrored across the room at Ron's heartfelt outburst, his glaring eyes and rough grip on the table leaving them speechless. Mrs. Weasley struck forward with a small squeak trying to pull the fired up red head away.

"Come on son this is for the adu-"Ron's glare cut through her sentence with raw fury, pulling his arm free of her loose grip. He knew exactly what she wanted to tell him, but that didn't mean he could agree with it.

"How can you say this is for adults to handle mom!? Are you trying to say adults will kill He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? They haven't been doing a very good job of that have they?! Harry is my friend, bloody hell he's my best friend!" a sigh came in unison from all of the order members, all realizing just how helpless they were. The fact Ron used the dark lords name just showed how serious he was. Kingley Shacklebolt pushed himself back from the table before standing up slowly.

"We might as well start looking for Harry…Dumbledore always said he was our last chance." When the order was in agreement they split in to pairs to search dedicated spots, apparating out one at a time.

* * *

A long groan pulled from Harry's throat while he slowly rose from a short nap, still inside the cozy little room. A smile reminded him how much his head stung from getting hit with a staff. There was no substitute for the fact he was safe though, that this place wasn't a dream or part of his imagination. His mind shifted to loses he encountered but was forced to snap back as the door opened with a low creek. Hopkins with all his friendly smiles strolled in relaxed and without care.

"Well, well so your awake again are you? Well come on, we have some things to discuss" his grin held a slightly sinister point to it but it was easily ignored. He left the room leaving the door open where it took only a moment for Harry to follow, pulling the door closed behind him. Dazed by the blinding light in the large corridor he now stood in Harry couldn't believe how amazing it was.

"This place is…phenomenal" his ears caught another hearty laugh from Kinfall who just kept walking. Following closely behind Harry could see the walls covered with artifacts and famous portraits, the wizards and witches inside smiling and welcoming him. They were much warmer then most of the ones at Hogwarts. They exited the corridor in to a gigantic entrance hall.

"Most of this used to be in my family's vault, but when my father passed on I simply moved it all in to here. I never did trust goblins that well…" He stopped to watch Harry look at every wall in detail, examining the more interesting parts more and more closely. Harry found himself staring at a portrait of Godric Gryffindor who nodded his head briefly towards him.

"Well did you want a full tour, or should we begin your training now?" although Harry was tempted to explore he preferred to start his training. Despite the many questions howling to be asked from his mind he knew pushing was not something he should do, the best thing possible would be to just go with the flow as many muggles said. Kinfall seemed to enjoy the answer as a smirk crossed his lips while leading him towards a door at the far end.

"Well let us head over to the library then, I will ask you a favor though…I request that you remain here for half a year. This is entirely optional of course" Harry would eagerly accept if it wasn't for all of his friends waiting for him, possibly worried about his safety. Then again if his training would help maybe it wouldn't be too bad…

"Well I guess I could…but, do you think I could send a letter to my friends? I'm sure they would at least want to know I am safe." The odd wizard stopped in front of the door, turning his head back slightly during Harry's request.

"Well let's see…Ah! Yes I did manage to pick up your owl; the cage is in the library…I think. My memory was never too good…but anyway, just don't give your friends any specifics. Inform them that you're well and return in 6 or so months." Harry agreed eagerly, although it would be hard to try and write a letter without spilling everything. Following Kinfall in to the library he suddenly didn't feel like the word gave much meaning to the massive place.

"W-what…there's got to be a million books in here!" The room was well lit by lanterns and candles while spanning for many levels upward all connected by sets of spiraling staircases. Thousands of book cases seemed to be on every level except the very top which was probably more of a study area.

"Yes well…my family was always book lovers, so over the years we collected a rather dense stash. This house actually was once a library itself, so many books are simply left over from the purchase. Most of them are just pointless books with trivial information though. Now hurry along before you get lost…I know, I've done it." He began up a set of stairs directly to their left; the railings firm with eagle carvings every level or two. This man was definitely obsessed with the bird, or maybe it was his whole family.

"So Harry what would you consider an evil or dark spell?" the question caught the teen by surprise who struggled for some sort of answer. Between every word their footsteps carried and echoed throughout the empty place, ringing in his ears.

"Well anything from the dark arts right? The killing curse at the top…" A hearty laugh filled his ears, causing shame to overcome him. With flushed cheeks he tried to realize what was so funny? Was he wrong? Of course he also had no idea what side of magic this man was for either.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. I expected that sort of question. Alas it is incorrect; ideally we could draw a line and say 'this is evil and this is good' but with magic things are much less simple." Sensing the boy's confusion he let out a lone sigh, catching the top of his head for a better way to explain this.

"Um…let's see. Basically…A spell can not be evil, only the person wielding it. Calling the killing curse an 'evil' spell is much like calling a baseball bat 'evil' because someone used it to kill. Spells are simply tools for our use." Harry thought he could understand the logic behind it, but it was hard to understand fully. He found himself wondering how true that information could hold.

"Wait but that doesn't make sense, if magic is an extension of us that would make the spell evil since its being used by an evil person." Frowning heavily Harry noticed his eyebrows twitch slightly during their long ascent; obviously he was struggling to make him understand the reasoning.

"Harry no! Ugh…a spell is a tool, not an extension. Picture this, Death Eaters attack a small town and Aurors arrive on the scene. Out numbered the Aurors decide to forgo stunning and use 'Avada Kedavra' to eliminate the men. Would you see that as evil?" Harry considered it for another level of stairs.

"Well no…but that's only because the Ministry is supposed to be the good guys. If I wasn't supporting them then I would consider them evil too…" Kinfall made several twists of his expression but seemed mostly pleased.

"Interesting deduction…but yes, that is exactly true. Our views are often based on the government in which we support. If we were supporting Voldemort then we would most likely consider it 'just cause' to kill the innocent people." Harry found himself getting slightly tired from the long walk up never-ending stairs.

"Is it really that important for me to understand if a spell is evil or now? I don't see how that has anything to do with it…" They appeared at the very top of the stairs, an apparent study room with desks of all shapes and sizes. The walls were empty and free of distraction, a few lamps and candles lit added an extra light over many of the tables.

"You may not see it as important, but it has everything to do with this! You are limiting your own capabilities by weeding out spells you think would make you 'evil'. It is not a desirable thing to kill…but it is an ok thing to do in the right circumstances. There is no line between light and dark, it doesn't exist. You have to make your own and decide what you want to use to accomplish your goals." Despite Kinfalls apparent great knowledge Harry found himself more and more dissatisfied with his techniques…or maybe it was because they made so much sense.

"Alas I'm sure it will take awhile to get used to that idea…so go write that letter so we can begin?" Harry nodded briskly as a familiar hoot sent a smile cascading across his face. Beaming at the lovely snow owl he ran quickly to the cage.

"Hedwig! I'm so glad your alright…give me a minute and I will let you out." Before ever asking Harry caught a sleek new ink bottle with quill as in slowly began to pas sunder his nose. Muttering a quick thank you he began scribbling down a small letter upon one of the many pieces of paper stacked up. He didn't want to make it too long but he wanted to make sure he got everything down too. Finally happy with it he tied it off to Hedwig's leg, letting the owl rest on his arm as he did so.

"Alright girl bring this letter to Ron will you? After you bring back anything they feel like sending feel free to fly around alone for awhile." His prized owl hooted happily, rubbing its cheek against him before flapping its wings and taking off through a slightly open window. He smiled slightly towards the daylight poking in before his attention was caught by Kinfall who apparently had been gathering books. Rising from the stairs he dropped a stack of books on the table, slipping one out from the middle.

"Alright we will start with Occlumency and Legilimens" He slid the book down the smooth table almost knocking the ink over. With a slow groan Harry lifted the book reading off the title _Defending and Invading a mind: For the gifted reader._

"Um excuse me, but I don't even know the basics of either one and I'm certainly not gifted with them."

"Not to worry, it's mostly just a guide. I plan to do most of the teaching just look over it on your spare time."

And so on those simple words Harry began the hardest training of his entire life, something that would shape him for the hardest task ever left upon him.

* * *

A/N: STOP! Do not continue on to the next chapter, this is the first of an entire rewrite of this story. My suggestion would be to put it on your story alert list so you know when I rewrite the next one. I would not suggest reading the old versions. 


	2. Reminiscence

Harry Potter and the Guardian of Light

Chapter 2: Reminiscence

Disclaimer: The original story and ideas belong explicitly to J.K Rowling; my only ownership is of the new ideas implemented and of the character Kinfall.

A/N: The next chapter to my rewrite, I hope new and old readers alike shall appreciate and enjoy my work.

* * *

Grimmauld Place

Ron's somber groan was the only noise within the dimly lit kitchen. He sat in a chair amongst the pots and pans, the dusty portraits and the cobwebs. They finally fit the gloom of the house. Everyone who had already gone to sleep showed grief and worry and it had only been 2 days since Harry disappeared. Even Ron who had kept peoples spirits up after the first felt his mood slip. How could he still be missing?

Most of the Order had already given up on their search do to lack of leads. They felt if they didn't have a place to start then they didn't have a reason to look. Only Tonks and Lupin spent their full days spent trying to track down any place he could be. They even infiltrated a Death Eater stronghold to see if they had caught the poor boy. They returned late every night listless and fatigued and would leave early the next morning with those same expressions.

"The boy who lived…more like the boy who got himself lost." Another groan slipped from him at his bed attempt at a joke, not that a good one would do any better to cheer him up. What made it worse was the fact Hermione and Ginny had both locked themselves up in their rooms, consenting to only leave for bathroom and food. Not that being around helped any, the depressive faces they made just made everyone sigh and groan. Of course no one really told them how uncomfortable they were considering the two girls always had tear stained faces, not something you want to provoke.

"It's kind of funny how fast people lose hope…" The depression sank deeper in with each passing day, but that al changed when he heard a familiar hoot. At first he was convinced he only was hearing things, but a second and third made him jump from his seat. In his rush his foot caught on the chair leg, sending them both in to a spiral to the ground.

"Ow! God damn…" his heart pounded when he heard the owl scratch at the window begging for entrance, someone must have closed off the owlry by accident. Pulling himself up he threw himself up to the window and pulled it open with all haste.

"Hedwig! It really is you, oh thank you. Please tell me you have a letter" the snowy white owl stuck its foot out with a friendly hoot just as the old clock in the kitchen let out an ominous tone to indicate midnight. Without a seconds though Ron carefully plucked it from the animals leg, watching it fly upstairs momentarily before pulling it open.

Dear Ron,

I hope Hedwig doesn't have too much trouble finding you; I'm not too sure how long it will take to arrive either. I'm sure by now though you have heard about what happened at the Dursleys and I hope no one is really worried. It was one of the most scared times in my life, but I was fortunate enough to be saved. I can't tell you who it is or where I am right now but Hedwig will deliver any messages between us. I should be able to head back in about 6 months…which I know is a long time, but bare with me. Tell everyone hi and take care of Ginny and Hermione…they mean a lot to me, although I'm sure I don't need to say that. You make sure to stay healthy too!

Your best mate,

Harry

Ron's beaming grin could have lit up the entire building if it was capable, his relief and joy pounded endlessly through his veins in the form of a beating heart. His friend was _alive_ and that's all that mattered. Although he had to admit he was extremely curious. Noisily pounding up the stairwell he began screaming to everyone in their beds.

"Wake up! Bloody hell all of you get out here now!" His body heaved from excitement and the force in which he yelled but that wasn't important anymore. No he needed to make sure everyone knew it was alright, that their Harry was ok. First it was Bill and Mad-Eye Moody who rushed from their rooms, brandishing their wands in every direction. His mom and Kingsley were the next up to begin glaring at him. Everyone else seemed to shuffle out together, some with tear stained eyes while others just looked plain grumpy.

"Boy! What the hell do you think your doing waking all of us up? You better have a damn good reason!" Mad-Eye's gruff voice echoed through the air but caused no fear in the young Ron, because this was important…extremely. Ginny looked ready to Bat-Bogey hex him for interrupting her crying.

"Harry is alive!" The looks that met him ranged from quizzical to shock to just plain disbelief. What possible reasoning could Ron have to say something like that? Of course they were all more then welcome to believe it, and when they noticed the slightly crumpled paper in his hand he felt the weight of several people tackling him to the ground to pry it from him.

"Ow hey stop it! Ginny give it!" Hermione growled out her words while wrestling with Ron's younger sister, fighting with each other on top of the crushed red head who grunted out his pain and displeasure. Wands were already being brandished before Molly Weasley pulled it from their clenched hands with a mix of a smile and a glare.

"Stop fighting! Moody why don't you go floo Tonks and Lupin so we can read this letter out loud in the study? I think it will be better for all of us." Mumbling out something like an agreement Moody limped his way down the stairs, his magical eye temporarily resting on Ron who made him shiver slightly.

The impatient group had to wait over 20 minutes for Tonks and Lupin to arrive no less tired but looking as if the world had just lifted off of their shoulders. Something told Ron that they would have looked till they died, although he didn't understand why Tonks was trying so hard. Molly read through the letter in the midst of all of them and all doubt was dispersed about Harry's well being. There was a large cheer from a few people, tears from most of the girls, and something resembling a smile from Moody…but he had to have imagined that. Many of them were already discussing writing letters back, the night turned in to a long one with no one getting back to bed till early in the morning…yet for once, no one minded.

* * *

Kinfalls Manor

Harry arose with a deep yawn groping along the end table for any sign of his glasses. His hand clenched around one of the handles easily pulling them up to push them over his nose. With his eyes finally in focus he let his nose absorb the sweet smell of breakfast once again. They were already a week in to training and sadly he was getting sued to these meals, much different then fighting with the weasleys.

"Well might as well get my energy up" Stretching his arms outward Harry quickly began to chew down the platter of food in front of him, considering how his life had changed so dramatically. He no longer felt hopeless…he felt as if he would soon be able to handle this burden, and face it with confidence. Maybe that's all he really needed, confidence in himself. He did his best not to blame himself for others choices but it was still tough. Standing up from his messy bed Kinfall was already moving in to the room from the open door, his usual morning liveliness leaving him cheerful. Although he was such a dull bore the later it became.

"Mornin' Kinfall…" Harry let out a final yawn trying to shake the remnants of sleep from his body which was in no way an easy task. Almost knocking over a small vase on the table the teen as forced to steady himself quickly, pushing it back in to place guiltily.

"M'boy just call me Talon, we know each other well enough by now wouldn't you say? Oh by the way some replies from your friends just arrived with the morning mail." The once sloppy smile and lazy grin were replaced by a sudden excited stare, effectively wiping all sleep from the boy.

"Where are they? Are they in the study? The hall…" He got no response except for the fact Talon had held up an enchanted item, which could only mean one thing for the poor boy.

"Yep that's right you have to finish your morning workout first." Harry felt his face sink from the though of waiting. How could he concentrate while thinking of his friends? _'This training will be the death of me…'_ but despite his objections he couldn't refuse, instead stretching out his body and taking off down the hall.

"Letters…Letters…Letters" he was counting down every minute while doing laps through the corridors, effectively finishing a two mile workout. He continued to work faster and harder than he had in awhile through his push-ups and sit-ups, _'toning his body to fight as well as his magic' _as Talon often would say.

Over 2 hours later he felt his body ache and twist from the displeasure of the work. Despite how often he had to do it his joints still screamed and forced their displeasure upon him. Whipping the sweat from his forehead he felt his chest heaving and his body shake slightly. _'I should take a shower, that might loosen me up a bit'_ It was only after thoroughly scrubbing the grime of his workout off of him, and relaxing his muscles In the cool water that he finally and quickly made his way for the library.

He hiked his way up the massive staircase and suddenly found himself wondering why no one had ever thought to put some sort of magical staircase or anything other than climbing the dreadful stairs. Dragging his sore body to the top he could already see the letters separated from the main pile of mail. His mind raced and his heart crushed against his ribs, his hands had found the paper and dragged his legs along for the ride. Ripping open the paper he grinned his way through.

Dear Harry,

You had us worried half to death Harry! You had…ME worried. We thought something absolutely dreadful happened, no one knew where to start looking for you. But I'm glad to know you're safe and sound, and I'm looking forward to this explanation on what could possibly keep you away for an entire 6 months. The daily prophet is going to have a field day with this one you know.

I've been doing a lot of research in to horcruxes since we aren't going back to Hogwarts but I must say Harry…this isn't looking good. It could be tough to locate them; I doubt they will just fall in to our hands like the diary. Anyway we all miss you very much so take care of yourself. Ron says 'get back soon you git' but he was too lazy to write a letter, something about nothing really to say. Honestly how do we put up with him…?

Love,

Hermione

Dear Harry,

Where have you been! I can't tell you how worried I have been, not knowing anything about what could have happened. I didn't know what to think! After all of this I realized something…no matter how noble your reasons were I won't let you break up with me, got it? We are officially back together, no objections!

Well make sure to take care of yourself if you're going to be away so long, just make sure you come back in one piece. We will all be waiting!

Love,

Ginny

Hey Harry,

I can't believe you just took off on some adventure for 6 months! Or is it something else? We have all kinds of questions to ask you. After the Dursley incident we spent all our time trying to find you even if it seemed hopeless. We would drove ourselves in to the grave with how much work we were doing. So come back soon won't you? I especially want to know that spell you used to knock out all those Death Eaters.

Sincerely,

Lupin & Tonks

PS: Hey this is Lupin; I decided to add this real quick while Tonks is in the other room. You are one lucky kid you know? Escaping death like that, and now from all the water works I saw you could end up with three wives! Three!! You really are a special kid, and it isn't for that scar.

Harry stared at the letters for a couple of minutes trying to understand them. Hermione was pretty straight forward and he appreciated that even without him there she was really studying hard. Of course that wasn't new, but she was researching the right info.

He never expected Ginny to force him back in to their relationship so soon, although he wouldn't have put it past her to try. He couldn't exactly complain…that fiery attitude was one of the things he liked. His next letter would protect definitely but it would be half hearted at best.

As for Lupin's final note he couldn't think of who he might be talking about. '_I guess Ginny and Hermione might cry…but who else could he be talking about? Lupin always liked to tease me; I shouldn't concern myself with it.' _The fact they had been so worried only sparked his will to fight, to fight to protect who was left. More than ever he knew he needed this training.

It was only then did Harry notice his mentor sitting down at the table simply smiling up towards the ceiling. He could never peg his strange habits, they didn't make any sense. He spaced out more often then Neville.

"So are your friends doing alright?" Talon fiddled with a wand in his hand which was rarely ever taken out, he was always holding that staff of his. Harry knew lessons were coming up so only gave a small nod, waiting for his instructions.

"Good well we will move on from your mental shielding and invading. We can get back to it later if there is time. For now we will concentrate on dueling and spells, I even switched over to a wand so you aren't at a disadvantage." Harry beamed at the chance to begin something he really wanted to do, unlike the nasty chore of setting up mental shields.

"Wait why would a wand be at a disadvantage? its lighter so can send off spells more easily right?" Talon nodded like it was the most obvious answer in the world, so why In the world would a staff be better?

"A staff might be heavier but that also means it can act as a blunt weapon. Not only that but most are built with a natural reflection of magic, making them great at redirecting or blocking spells. In a sense the wand is a sword, but the staff if both a sword and a shield." Harry could see the benefit in not having to put up shield spells constantly, but it would take a lot of training to use something so big.

"Well follow me to the dueling room…" Talon rose from his seat and flicked his wand swiftly to the left, the staircase they had walked up began to draw upward until it attached to the ceiling, a small concealed path in to the ceiling appearing.

"W-what…? Why would you put it up there!?" Normally you would place a dueling room in a convenient spot, why hide it up in what was probably the attic? It didn't make any sense!

"Well I suppose the previous owner probably used it as a place to hide, rather then a dueling ring. Alas I don't find the need for such useless rooms and instead turned it in to a more productive place. Although I might regret that if Death Eaters raid my home…but ah well, what's done is done." Dueling rooms were often covered in protective charms to prevent damage from wands and magical damage, but some of those spells also left them easily detectable.

"Well then let us begin…" They climbed the stairs together, up the familiar spirals in to the dark but well spaced room. Talon left him on one side and took the farther back end of the room until they stood in a straight line from each other.

"Alright let's stick to simple for now, nothing that you wouldn't use a Hogwarts and I will do the same." His wand raised in a sloppy position to face Harry who quickly brought up his own, gulping down the lump in his throat.

Talon was the first to begin throwing a simple confundo charm soaring right at him. Dropping off to his right Harry watched the light soar right past his shoulder, smashing in to the wall before disappearing. Balancing himself he countered with a stupefy charm, the crimson red light flying through the air seeming to split at its seams. Talon easily levitated a chair at the side of the room throwing it in the path of his spell.

"Reducto!" The air heat up around the return spell, smashing against a fast shield charm from Harry which reflected it back against the wizard.

"Ha not bad!" Talon ducked beneath the skillful return ignoring the explosive sound of magic hitting wood and instead hurled two more chairs Harry's way. Summoning his knowledge of Transfiguration his wand moved in quick motions, transforming each chair in to spiraling bludgers heading back towards Talon. The older wizard blew apart the first but caught the second right in the gut, lifting him off the floor and sending him skidding across the floor, coughing up a bit of blood.

"What…Talon!" Blasting apart the second Harry ran forward towards his mentor who underestimated the initial knowledge of magic the boy had.

"Ha…wow, that hurt…not bad." Pulling himself to his feet with the help of Harry the wizard straightened himself, repairing his broken ribs with a quick healing spell. And so their training continued with no small amount of pain for either…

* * *

End of Training

The days went by faster than anything Harry ever knew as if someone was speeding up time. His body had been worked to the bone day after day, his magical energy drained to his core. Mastering spells, techniques and weapons was no easy task. Harry was though happy to say e did it, he stuck through and worked his very best. _'As Dumbledore would have wanted…'_

Harry tried to recall all the different things his mind had picked up along the way, desperate to make sure nothing was forgotten. _'Let's see…There was detecting magic and magical traces, using a battle staff…sword training, spells he never knew about and…of course Occlumency. The end of his days was concentrating on magical defenses and apparition.'_

Despite the enjoyment of learning these new skills the fact it was over rang in his mind as excitement built. His ribs crushed his beating heart, his mind dazed with the thought of seeing his friends again. Pushing himself up out of bed his hands dug greedily in to the breakfast next to him, finishing off a small loaf of bread along with it. Waving his hand his concentration allowed the tray to disappear, a testament to his wand less training.

His mind wandered back to all the letters he exchanged with his friends, making sure they were healthy. One of the few letters from Ron went in to full detail about Bill & Fleur's wedding, like the silver arch and the golden overhangs. Just from what he wrote he could practically imagine the smiling faces as they kissed under that arch. It sounded like an amazing ceremony.

Hermione's letters were littered with information about everything she had found or been researching, only near the end did she get personal and wish him well. She still seemed kind of restrained though, like she might have been holding something back.

Throwing these thoughts aside he realized it didn't matter, he would see them soon. That was more important than anything. He propelled himself for the door, knocking aside the table and a coat rack that dared get in his way. The rattle they made hitting the floor as overcome only by Talon's raised voice.

"Hey! Calm down, you almost knocked me over!" He balanced himself against the doorway with a low groan, shaking his head at the surprise of attack.

"I didn't know we were in the habit of attacking poor men who take you in their homes. So what's the rush then? A date I don't know about? Does she have a sister?" Despite the fact it was a joke he seemed to have that deadly smirk that told Harry he would be happy if it were true.

"What? No! Isn't my training over now…?" his mentor Talon seemed to consider this a moment before his mouth opened in a slight 'O' shape.

"That's right it is! I entirely forgot…oh well, then one more trip to the library and we can get going." He turned and talked down the hall with a slightly grumpy demeanor, mumbling something about not enough time.

"We? Does that mean you plan to come along…?" Harry couldn't deny the excitement of that, it would be fun to have someone new around that could help out. Although sometimes he wondered if the mans way of 'helping' was helpful. He could still feel the pain of blunt force spells to his chest, and once a reducto curse hitting his leg. If it wasn't for the protective dueling robes they wore his leg would have been gone instead of just burned.

"That's the plan…I get kind of bored here myself anyway. I'll explain more later" They returned to the well known library, pushing aside the door and working their way up the long steps to the 10th floor as usual. The stairs where in much worse condition then usual, burn marks and broken steps every level or so. During one of their training sessions the floor of the dueling room had collapsed, and instead of calling the battle off Talon felt it fun to continue in the library. Who knows how many books were turned to ash during that battle up and down stairs and book cases. _'Talon really is kind of insane…or just that carefree.'_

"Now Harry I need to ask you a question that I hope you can answer, before we head to your home…what was it that Dumbledore left you to do?" He chuckled at the look of shock crossing over Harry, there steps finally stopping at the 10th floor.

"How did you…know that?" Harry's excitement to see his friends was overshadowed by fear, how could he know so much about him? Harry was sure he never saw this man before, and no one he knew mentioned him.

"Don't look so surprised. With everything going on any wizard with half a brain keeps connected. Alas it isn't that hard to cast a few choice spells on someone of rank and get information you could never dream of." Harry didn't know if Dumbledore would want people to know or not and he had spent a long time hiding it from everyone but his friends. And yet at the same time, he knew the only way to make it through this war was to trust people he would never before. _'It isn't the time of secrets…not anymore'_

"Alright…I guess I can tell you." He spent a few hours explaining everything that had led up to his adventure and the fact he needed to find the horcruxes to defeat Voldemort. He mentioned that there was still the locket, the cup, something from Gryffindor or Ravenclaw…and finally that blasted snake left to destroy before Voldemort could ever truly be defeated.

"I…see. Who would have thought he would go to such lengths to become immortal. It is unfortunate…that all the resistance up till now has been for nothing except to keep hope." Talons face was a mix of interest and anger, crunched up in thought.

"Well…we should worry about this later I guess, first of all…" His hand moved over to his right to a messy stack of books on the nearby table next to a small reading lamp. Pushing aside some of the singed and burnt books he pulled out a clean one from the middle.

"Ah here it is" holding it out in front of him Harry could see what looked like a noble emblem. Reading over the title his eyes remained glued to it…_'The history of the Potter family'_ His breathing stopped and his mind became blurry. How? Why would he have that…? Why didn't he give it to him sooner…

"I was rummaging through some old books last month and found this; I figured I would give it to you once your training was over. I flipped through it; it seems your father's family goes way back. They even practiced polygamy." Harry's jaw dropped during Talons roar of laughter, tapping his staff against the old wood beneath them.

"Thought you might enjoy that, now anyway…" He withdrew a long wooden box painted white with a golden symbol of the eagle on top; placing on the desk he undid the locks clasps with magic. Inside was a long black staff with a crimson red orb on top gripped by dragon's claws. A sword complimented it with a black sheath but golden eagles talons just above the swords handle grip, a small crimson orb at the bottom of the grip as well. The last thing was pure white robes with a gold and red dragon roaring on the front, staring out at him.

"You can have anything you want in there. I did some research and figured the eagle didn't really fit you, on the other hand a dragon does very well." Harry stood glazed over in a mix of appreciation and shock trying to sputter out some kind of word.

"I…I would…love to have them! B-but are you sure…I mean, I d-don't need these if they were a lot of money." The wizard shook his head with a complimentary shrug, showing off the fact he really didn't care too much.

"Nah go ahead and take them. The sword will help you if you run in to anything that's been enchanted to be immune to magic. Now let's get out of here. You can consider me Lord Potter's first vassal I guess." His grin was followed by a low sigh.

"Now I need you to trust me one more time, since I obviously can't get in to your home without you." With a nod Harry spoke the address of #12 Grimmauld place in order to allow Talon to enter its grounds. With an appreciative nod Talon waited for Harry to close and shrink the long box, stuffing it in his battered robes pocket. The book on the Potter family joined the shrunken box before they approached the gentle flames of the fireplace.

Scooping up a handful of glittering silver powdered from the mantle piece Talon whipped it in to the small fire which instantly roared up in a heatless green flame waiting for them to step through.

"You first Harry" Nodding slowly he walked in to the fire without hesitation shouting off the address of the home inherited from Sirius. He watched the fireplaces of all shapes and sizes zoom past him one after another and finally as his anxiety built he was thrown in to the study of Grimmauld place with a loud gunshot like crack made from the wooden chair he landed on roughly. Tonks was the only one in the study scared half to death as she fell from her own chair.

"Wotcher Harry! Don't scare me like that!" Grinning sheepishly his response was cut completely off as the life was sucked out of him from the bone crushing hug of one Nymphadora Tonks. Despite the obvious pain from such an assault he couldn't deny the fact it felt good to be hugged by such a beautiful woman. His pleasure was robbed from him as a second crack threw Talon slightly off to the left. With quick reflexes she was in front of Harry with wand held pointed right at his nose.

"Who are you, how did you get here!" Talon stood up despite the threat dusting off with both hands with a loud grumble, cursing fireplaces. Harry jumped forward to lower Tonks wand.

"Ah don't attack him! He is the one who saved me…I don't want anyone fighting alright?" She seemed to frown towards him, letting a sigh slip past her lips with her agreement. Within moments she rushed off to gather everyone up, tripping over a desk in her excitement. Watching the overturned ink and flying papers Harry could only laugh _'Finally back…'_

Eventually Tonks was rushing people in to the study from all directions. Half of the order was shuffling in along with the gleeful Hermione and Ginny, the angry Weasley family and the members of various paintings returning to see the fuss. Eyes fell upon him ensnaring him in their gazes as vines might; their questions pounding him back in to his chair. At least that's what it felt like to him. Sensing Harry's uncomfortable silence Talon stood up.

"Everyone stay silent! Lord Potter will explain everything to you momentarily." The fact most of the room had just noticed the extra man, and the addition of Harry being called a lord seemed to bring everyone's mouth to a close.

"Thanks…Um ok I know you have a lot of questions, but let's keep them one at a time. Please!" It took over an hour just for him to answer simple questions about the last 6 months, everything from 'where have you been' too 'what did you learn?' and "what's with the freaky wizard guy?' Thoroughly exhausted from the never ending quiz the questions finally ceased when they noticed no one had properly greeted Harry.

"Harry we are so glad you are safe though!" A twin hug from Hermione and Ginny smoothed him back in to his chair, followed almost instantly by a swift punch in the arm from Ron.

"Ow! Hey what was that for?" Stroking his arm through his robes he glared over towards his red haired friend who simply grinned in triumph.

"Oh just for leaving me without a best friend for 6 bloody months! You deserve a lot more, but my sister would kill me" Ginny nodded her agreement mentioning something about Bat-bogeys that sent Ron in to a fearful shiver.

"I can't believe you were training this whole time Harry, and Lupin said you were probably just slacking off with a butter beer in your hand." Tonks smiled sweetly when Lupin argued about a promise not to tell Harry that, the spectacled youth only laughing harder then he ever had in his life. It was so great being back with everyone.

Screams and shouts filled the entire house till well after 11 o'clock where Harry finally admitted he needed to get off to bed, desperate to catch up on all the long rest denied to him throughout his training. Although disappointed they consented to let him go, watching him walk up the old and rotted steps with the largest grin they had ever seen.

Strolling down the hallway he heard the whispers and saw the waves of the various paintings, some talked with respect while others scoffed at him for ruining the name of the Black family. As soon as he reached his bed his body dropped down upon in with a large bounce, passing out amongst the sheets.

Downstairs conversations refused to desist though, the drug like euphoria surrounding his return sparking conversations of all types. Ginny and Hermione had begun commenting on how Harry looked.

"Did you see how much muscular he is now? I mean it's not a huge difference, but he is much less scrawny! Of course I loved him before too…but wow!" Ginny's cheeks flushed bright red when Hermione pointed out the word love, chuckling at the tomato red cheeks to match her hair.

"But yeah I guess so, I didn't really notice though…" Her attempt to hide the truth was only torn apart by Ginny's impersonation of an ogling and drooling Hermione getting her revenge from the following blush. No one in the gang got to sleep until after 1 am. But thoughts were much better for Ron, Hermione and Ginny who knew their quest to stop Voldemort would soon begin…although, no one knew Ginny would go too except herself.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 of the rewrite complete, so how is it so far? Better then you remember? I hope so. I'm working hard to put all of the skill I have in to this. 


	3. Beginning a Quest: The First Horcrux

Harry Potter and The Guardian of Light

Chapter 3: Beginning a Quest: The First Horcrux

Disclaimer: I still own nothing, and i never will, except for the few ideas in this story that are mine, and talon of course.

This chapter written and checked by Ewoks.

Loneicedragon: Once again thank you for reviewing, now let me answer your question. Hogwarts has not closed down, but if you remember at the end of the 6th book Ron, and Hermione said they wouldn't go back to hogwarts since harry wasn't, they decided to follow him on his quest. So that explains them, as for Ginny, i just figured she would do the same even with the objection of her mother, so i hope that helps.

A/N: Ok..I am very happy with the new reviews but i have decided permenatly on pairings. This will be a Harry/ginny/Hermione/Tonks Fanfic, but probally not all in the same bed. Now unless i get a very, very large amount of reviews against this plan it will not change, sorry. Now...On with the story!

* * *

It was fairly early in the morning when Harry woke up, yawning he rubbed his eyes tiredly looking at the small clock resting on the oak night stand. "Gah, i'm still used to waking up early for training..." He stretched before slowly pulling himself out of bed. Grabbing a towel he left his room heading quickly for the shower in an attempt to beat any of the girls. He stood in front of the door and pressed his ear to it "Good no one's inside" Pulling on the knob he groaned "Oh come on! How can it be locked?" Shaking his head he pulled out his wand "Alohomora" He heard a faint click before he pushed the door open his cheeks instantly turning a deep red, his feet glued to the floor as he stared at Hermione in the shower. 

Hermione sighed as she silently washed up, she had woken up early and in an effort not to wake anyone had done a silencing charm on the bathroom. It was then she noticed Harry in the doorway...staring at her no less. She instantly let out a scream grabbing for her towel "Harry! Get out!" Her blush was a bright red as she watched Harry close the door quickly "What was he thinking!" She couldn't help but smile slightly before letting out a giggle.

Harry sat against the wall a deep blush still stained on his cheeks as he heard the door open followed by a calm, yet embarrassed Hermione leaving the room with a towel rapped tightly around her. "You know harry, Doors are locked for a reason!" He jumped up blushing deeper "I'm sorry! I-i didn't think anyone else was awake.." She headed down the hall for her room but he could have sworn he spotted a slight smile go across her lips. Shaking it off he promptly took a shower before retreating to his room.

In the kitchen

Ron yawned silently eating breakfast as he waited for someone other then his mom to enter the kitchen, his wish was granted as everyone flooded into the kitchen knocking him out of his chair as they fought for food "Hey i was sitting there!" He jumped up glaring at Ginny who stole is seat after knocking him out of it. Che grinned before chuckling "You already ate, let us have a turn" He sighed grumbling as he sat on the floor. It was a good 5 minutes before Harry finally joined them "Hey what took you so long Mate?" He grinned standing up "Over sleep again?" Before Harry could speak up Lupin had already begun talking "Actually he was probably finding the courage to face Hermione, he walked in on her taking a shower"

Needless to say the entire room stopped talking at that comment, all eyes going to either Harry or Hermione who both had a deep blush again. "Harry! I thought i was your girlfriend!" Ginny glared but it was more playful then anything "I-it was an accident! I swear!" It was Harry's turn to glare as everyone erupted in laughter at his expense. Lupin was the first to regain himself "Don't worry Ginny i'm sure he just would prefer two girls to just one" With a grin and a wink Harry was blushing again. "Will you stop trying to embarrass me! Hey wait...wheres talon?" Ron was next to regain his earlier composure before grinning "Said something about tracking down an artifact" Harry stared strangely at Ron before he understood "Oh! He wastes no time does he?" With a shrug Harry sat down for breakfast thankful they were no longer talking about the incident with Hermione.

After Breakfast many people went there separate ways, most of the order left to complete missions,and Mrs. Weasley said something about visiting Arthur at the ministry. Harry and his friends sat in the study talking about horcruxes for most of the day since they were alone for once. "Hey Ginny, i just thought of something...why aren't you back at school?" This brought a blush to Ginny's cheeks before smiling "Well i just figured you could use some help on your quest" This earned her a shocked and pained look from harry "No Ginny! I can't let you come with us..you might get hurt!" Ginny instantly jumped up with one of her usual fired up expressions "Harry potter you are not leaving here into danger without me to make sure you come back alive! You hear me!" Harry tried to bring up a protest...but his girlfriend was rather frightening when she was worked up about something "But what about your Mom!" Ron broke out laughing before grinning "My mom, dad, me and Bill all tried to talk her out of it, me and bill backed off after a week...kind of got scared of getting Bat-Bogey hexed. Dad gave up next saying to take care of herself...and Mom..well shes still trying. Ginny actually ran away the day before the hogwarts express came, and came back the day after"

Harry looked quickly at Ginny who was smirking "Like i said Harry your not getting rid of me!" He sighed slumping back in his arm chair looking defeated "Alright Ginny...alright" She smiled triumphantly before sitting down in harrys lap Getting a slightly saddened expression from Hermione and a Blush from Her boyfriend. "Ginny?" He chuckled when she simply grinned and promptly kissed her, With Ginny's encouragement the kiss grew in intensity before he heard Ron "Alright already! Stop snogging my sister so we can concentrate!" He sighed as they broke apart both grinning "Sorry Ron...she started it" He chuckled as she gently hit him in the arm.

Hermione sighed trying to change the subject "Well...so what kind of places do you think Voldemort would put his stuff..." Everyone sighed before thinking, harry was first with an idea "One would probably be in hogwarts..." Everyone seemed to nod there agreement since that was a source of power for voldemort. "And another would be at Godric's Hollow" Everyone quickly turned towards the fire place where Talon had arrived with a Grin. "When did-Never mind, what do you mean Godric's Hollow! Why would he put one where he killed my...parents. That was a place of Pain" Talon nodded before sinking into the couch looking rather tired "True...very true, but think about it..from what you told me he didn't have all his horcruxes until awhile after he marked you as his equal, so it's a logical place to put one, its a place thats scared in his memory Harry, i Can't be positive...but from what I've gathered today i think one may be there.

Everyone thought about it for awhile before nodding "Alright, i meant to visit my parents grave anyway...so we can check on that while were there." Talon smiled with nod "Sounds good, so...whoever's going can go get ready" Hermione blinked a few times before speaking "Were going today?" Talon nodded slowly "Of course! It's still fairly early so why not." No one argued as they simply went upstairs to change. Talon stretched as he lays his staff down waiting for the return of Lord Potter and his friends.

Ron was the first down, dressing in his school robes, his wand already in his hand. Ron was followed by Ginny and Hermione who also chose to wear there school robes. Hermione looked a bit excited, but of course knowledge always did that to her. Ron groaned tapping his foot "Gah! What's taking so bloody long!" Talon chuckled shaking his head "Don't be so impatient" He heard both girls gasp and quickly looked to the stairs eyes looking as if to pop out of his head. "Harry! Bloody Hell! Where did you get those!" Harry grinned slightly with a chuckle "Talon gave them to me" He was dressed in the white robes and had his new sword hooked on a sturdy white band going around his wife, and of course a staff in his hand in exchange for a wand "What do you think? Do i look alright?"

Ron groaned again crossing his arms "You get everything! Why don't i ever get anything cool?" Ginny and Hermione couldn't even get words out, they simply stared. Finally Hermione was able to breath "You look...good..." She blushed slightly from the fact she was practically drooling a few moments ago. Ginny giggled before grinning "You look great Harry! A real knock-out" Talon could simply chuckle at Rons grumbling. "Well if your going to be Lord Potters friends we cant have you in those robes" Before anyone could ask talon pointed the orb side of his staff at them letting a red light shoot out before they were all dressed in white robes, trimmed with gold there was a gold lion on the front Rons, A bear on Ginny's,and a raven on Hermione's "There, now your true retainers of Lord Potter." Ron instantly grinned "Much better!" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before smiling.

Talon shook his head before chuckling "Ok ok, now let's go" Since Harry hadn't taken his test to aparate talon grabbed his arm "Ok one of you take Ginny" He handed a picture of a field to them before smiling "Picture this place" Hermione gently took Ginny's arm before staring at the picture, she studied it for a moment before spinning around both gone with a pop. Ron instantly made sure neither his sister or friend left any body parts there before disappearing with another pop. Talon and Harry quickly disappeared after that.

* * *

Outside Godric's Hollow 

When Harry and Talon arrived they all looked to talon who simply pointed to the rubble of a burnt down house way at the other end of the field, close to a small town. Harry blinked slightly "This is where they lived when they went into hiding?" he smiled slightly looking around him "It's great..." His mind was flooded with the dreaded what ifs, what if i grew up here, what if my parents were still alive, what if that rubble was where i was living now. With a sigh he wiped tears from his eyes "Let's go..." He received several sympathetic nods as Ginny gently gripping his arm for support. They approached the rubble slowly, and as they got closer he could clearly see two tablets of stone sticking out from the ground. He quickly ran to them dropping to his knees as he read them...they were definitely his parents. Without thinking about it he began talking "Hey mom, hey dad...i finally got time to visit your graves...i hope your ok up there...my life has been...hectic, but i made lots of friends...i even have a girlfriend now..." he heard a chuckle as Ginny sat down next to him "Hey James...Lily, you raised a nice boy...very sweet.." she chuckled again before resting her head on his shoulder listening to him talk.

Talon smiled slightly turning to Ron and Hermione "Ok let's search the rubble for some sort of trap door" They both nodded and began to sift through the piles of ash and burnt wood. They searched for almost an hour, Harry and Ginny helping when they were done at the graves but to no avail. "Well let's go..." They all nodded with a sigh following Talon. "Wait!" Harry smiled slightly running to a small metal object that showed through through the ash. Grabbing it he pulled which caused a door to fly up almost hitting harry in the nose. He was instantly joined by His friends and teacher. "Is this it?" Talon grinned before nodding "Very good my boy!" They took turns climbing down the ladder, Talon went first to make sure it was safe and once everyone was down he used his staff to clean everyones robes of ash. "Well then...Lumos!" The light from his staff was strong, and everyone else quickly used the spell exploring the room. It looked to be some sort of underground dungeon, the cement walls covered with water as it leaked in through the ground, chains were around the room bolted into the walls. It was dreary, and dark, except for the spots the Lumos spell affected anyway. It was a large circular room with no exit except the ladder. Spotting a torch on the wall he lit it with a wave of his hand which quickly ended with several more torches lighting around the room, emitting a dim but successful lighting of the room. "Well then...that works" They all quickly put out there Lumos spells before sighing. Ron groaned looking around "Well what now? Theres no where to go from here" Talon let out a chuckle while Hermione shook her head "Ron! Not all paths are right in front of you! They can be hidden by magic!" Ron blinked before crossing his arms "Yeah well! I forgot ok..."

The next 10 minutes were uneventful as they all searched the walls and floors for something. Ron finally reaching another part of the wall wad thrown across the room hitting the other wall "OW! What the bloody hell was that!" He got up on wobbly legs glad nothing had broken. Talon chuckled slightly getting closer to the wall Ron was ejected from. "Hm...repellent charm it seems" He smiled slightly looking at Harry "do you remember what spell i taught you reverses this?" Harry blinked slightly before smiling "Yeah! Hold on" He waved his staff "Remo Repellent" The repellent charm became visible as it seemed to get sucked into itself disappearing rather quick. Everyone stared with wide eyes Hermione being first to respond "What spell was that!" Harry chuckled slightly before smiling "I told you i was training!" Talon chuckled slightly "come on, i'm sure theres more to it then that...now...Disendium!" With a wave of his staff a door appeared where the charm had just recently been "Now lets go" They all gave a slow nod before they walked single file through the tight corridor Ron at the front. The next room they reached was a much wider corridor the cold cement walls were replaced with what looked like a nicely decorated throne room, paintings lining the walls, suites of armor lined the sides of the corridor each about 8 feet from each other, at least 10 along each wall. Near the end of the corridor it looked like there was a large staircase with a steal door at the top.

Harry blinked looking around "Wow.." Ginny nodded slightly tightly grasping her wand "Well...i guess we just go to that..door?" Everyone nodded slowly and cautiously getting closer. About halfway through the room both the door they came from and the one at the end of the corridor disappeared leaving Ron a bit scared "What the? Where are the doors!" Talon was gripping his staff rather tightly as he looked around them "This doesn't look good..." They heard a loud scrapping of metal and looked behind them as one of the suites of armor walked off of its pedestal a rather large sword in it's empty hands. It was followed by the other 19 who all seemed to start marching towards the center of the room where they stood in a giant circular room between the two half's of the corridor. They all blinked before realizing what was happening, Ron quickly shot a Reducto curse at one of the armors but it simply disappeared. "Bloody Hell! There immune to magic!" Everyone shot a variety of curses and spells to test that theory but unfortunately he was right. Harry groaned throwing his staff to Ron "Here fight with this!" Harry pulled the sword Talon gave him "Looks like we have to fight without magic" Ron caught the staff and sighed "Why don't they teach this in school! I mean come on!" Ginny and Hermione pulled swords from the coat of arms on the wall, also taking the shields.

Talon gritted his teeth as the old armor continued to advance "Ron! Get over here we'll take the 10 coming from this corridor!" He stood at the one they originally came from jabbing one of the suite sin the head with the end of his staff causing it to stumble and fall "Harry! You and the girls take the other 10!" They reluctantly nodded already caught up in fighting the persistent armor. Ron knocked one over the head with harry s staff smirking as it fell "What the! They get back up!" He barely avoided the giant sword as he backed up a few steps returning the favor by pushing the armor into two others. Harry knocked the helmet of one off and gasped "T-there skeletons!" He shivered at the thought blocking a sword swing but wasn't fast enough to stop a second, receiving a large gash on his side as he stumbled backwards. He was saved by Ginny who blocked the killing blow with a shield "H-harry are you alright!" He gave a slow nod before forcing himself to his feet "I...i think i'm ok...nothing vital" He slashed his sword taking off the head of the skeleton who cut him. He grinned as the armor fell limp "Take off the heads!" Talon nodded groaning from a cut on his arm as he knocked the helmet off one before smashing it's skull with a blunt force spell "Only the armors immune to magic!" Ron smiled with that knowledge and knocked off a helmet using a quick Reducto curse before they all retreated to the very center of the room. Most of them already had some sort of cut, bruise or gash and yet there were still 8 left. "Hey we might actually win this"

With some well planted spells and hits there were only 2 left, but they were larger then the other ones they fought. There armor was more bulk and there helmets were bolted down, one holding a rather large metal speed and the other a huge sword. Ron groaned at the sight "Ok what do we do now!" Talon moved forward fast enough to block a lethal blow to Ron but he himself was hit in the head by a punch skidding across the room unconscious, but was able to remove its helmet before hand. Ron quickly took the head out watching it fall with a clunk "What do we do now! Talons out cold!" Hermione was next, who avoided a sword strike but was hit by a backhand falling with a wounded arm passing out from the shock. Ginny screamed "This is useless, this things like insane!" She slashed at the large armor which only succeeded in popping a bolt out of the helmet Before she joined Hermione on the floor. Ron looked in horror "Ginny! What do we do Harry!" Harry panted his vision a bit blurry from his wound. "Maybe if we get him from two sides.." Ron instantly ran around the armor until they were at opposite sides, he always trusted harry s judgment. They both kept jabbing at the armor which seemed to get confused on who exactly it should attack, finally Ron succeeded in knocking the helmet off. "Get him harry!" Ron fell down with a thud while watching as harry cut off the armors head receiving another gash but on his leg.

Ron quickly healed Harry's wounds but the loss of blood had left Harry a bit drowsy. It took them a good 10 minutes to get everyone up and healed the best they could. They all still had minor bleeding from deeper cuts but more or less ok. Talon groaned sitting against the wall "Well...looks like the doors or back...should we continue?" Everyone gave a tired nod before they all helped each other up heading for the large steel door. It took the combined strength of all of them to push open the thick steel, but soon found themselves in a small circular room The goblet oh Helga Hufflepuff sat in all its glory, the badger symbol on the outside of the cup. They sighed as they approached it gathering around it. Ron afraid to touch it with bare hands used his robes as protection as he tried to pick it. "It wont budge..." They all let out a deep sigh attempting to remove it from it's place. Shaking his head talon sighed "he wouldn't..." they all looked at him strangely and then in shock as he sliced his arm, letting the blood spill into the cup, when it was about half way full he closed the wound leaning against the wall "i feel dizzy..." He panted softly his vision blurred. Harry shook his head "I cant believe he would do this again! Last time we had to use blood to get into the cave..." he saw the cup glowing green and sighed raising his arm but Ron stopped him "No Mate, you lost to much already...let me..." He held harrys sword shakily at his arm even at harry s protests he slit his arm letting blood fill until he felt dizzy also, Hermione healing the wound for him. Ginny squealed at the sight "Its malicious...all for a stupid cup!" It was almost filled and with some blood from Hermione the cup glowed a dark green the blood draining from the cup. As soon as the blood was gone it went back to normal and shot into the air being caught by Harry.

Ron sighed in relief "and this is only one of 4?" He groaned. Harry nodded slightly with a sigh wrapping the cup in a cloth before pocketing it. "Thanks...everyone...i'm sorry about..." He was cut off by Hermione who glared "It's nothing harry! You gave up a lot more then a little blood...you gave up your whole family...whether it was your choice or not" Harry sighed wiping a tear from his eye "thanks Hermione...everyone thank you" Talon smiled before passing out again considering he filled most of the cup. Harry couldn't help but chuckle as they slowly, and tiredly carried Talon back down the long corridors. When they reached the ladder they forced Talon to awake "Uh...what is it?" Harry sighed slightly "Can you at least go up the ladder before passing out" With a weak chuckle talon climbed, followed by all the teenagers. Reaching the top they all sighed and closed the trap door weakly disapparating back to grimmauld place.

They were greeted by a worried Tonks and Lupin who quickly got them to rest on the various chairs and couch's "What the hell happened to you guys?" Harry weakly smiled "Oh just went for a walk..." Tonks hit him upside the head before they all seemed to pass off into sleep right where they were.


	4. Displaced order

Harry Potter and The Guardian of Light

Chapter 4: Displaced Order

Disclaimer: i do not own anything that J.K Rowling owns

Story Written by Ewoks

A/N: Although i appreciate the reviews i am rather annoyed with the increased amount of people who disagree with my own methods. First of all SORRY for my horrible English skills, this will be the last time i apologize for this so stop complaining about it or read another story. Second, the pairing in this story is entirely up to me, i am rather tired of objections of this matter...It will be Harry/Ginny/Hermione and most likely tonks. Tonks is the only debatable character to be romantically involved with Harry. I don't care who you think these girls are with or should be with, but if you have suggestions on things other then my English and romantic pairing i will happily debate using them. Now...on with the story...

* * *

It was with a loud yawn that Harry Potter woke up the next morning, still both physically and mentally exhausted from the battle for Helga Hufflepuffs Goblet. Stretching he looked around him curiously "How did...oh...Tonks and Lupin must have levitated all of us to are beds." He smiled slightly slowly forcing himself to his feet, quickly noticing he still felt a bit dizzy. "Ugh, i feel like i just fought two bludgers back into there box..."

It was ten minutes before Harry was able to force himself out of his room, taking a quick shower he began down the stairs only to hear Ron calling him "Harry! Bloody Hell will you get down here already!" Sighing he walked into the kitchen sliding into a chair "you don't have to yell Ron"

Ron shook his head groaning "Well I've been pestered by everyone all morning about what happened, Oh! Here" He passed him a small vile of red liquid which Harry looked strangely at "Blood restorative potion, mom made um. Noticed all are cuts and went ballistic...Thought i would need a second one the way she was screaming" He sighed laying his forehead against the table "Have you seen Hermione? She hasn't woken up yet"

Harry blinked shaking his head "No...i figured she would already be up, i hope she's alright" Letting out another soft yawn he chewed on a piece of toast that was leftover from breakfast "Where is everyone?"

Ron simply shook his head with an exhausted sigh "Hell if i know! I woke up an everyone was here...but they all went off after breakfast. Guess things have been getting busier for the order...with Voldemort getting more active and all" Ron visibly cringed as he spoke the name but Harry would never forgive him if he didn't use it."Ginny's in the study i do know that, Hermione is still in bed...and Talon is...well i never know where that guy is, he disappears all the time"

Harry chuckled slightly placing the half eaten piece of toast in the trash after pushing himself to stand "Well i think I'll go check on Hermione..." He blinked feeling Ron grab his arm and groaned when he shoved the vile of liquid into his hand "Harry if i don't make you drink this mum will kill me!" With a sigh Harry popped the cork off "Fine fine...bottoms up!" He drank the vile in one quick gulp wincing at the terrible flavor "This stuff is disgusting!" He simply received a grin of understanding from Ron before Harry stumbled up the steps.

Harry groaned tripping over almost everything while heading for Hermione's room "Now i know what Tonks feels like, Some of these potions have the strangest side effects.." By the time he reached her door he was grumbling but quickly pulled himself together as he knocked softly "Hey Hermione are you awake?" He heard a shuffling of sheets but nothing else so he simply opened the door.

Hermione sighed pulling the covers off from over her head "What do you want Harry...i'm trying to sleep!" She slowly sat up with a tired yawn. Somewhere during the night she had changed into her muggle clothing, Jeans, and a white shirt with a pink button-up top over it.

Harry blushed slightly with a sheepish grin "Sorry...i just wanted to make sure you were alright, it's past breakfast and Ron said you hadn't been down yet." He saw her smile and he slowly headed for the edge of the bed, once again cursing the side effect of the potion as he tripped over himself falling on top of Hermione who quickly let out a squeal of surprise, her cheeks a deep red "Harry!" His cheeks were darker then hers if it was possible "Her-I-You see" Taking a deep breath he scrambled up sitting next to her "Sorry..."

Hermione's blush slowly faded as she sat up again "I-it's alright Harry...you didn't mean it" neither one of them looked at each other, both simply looking at the walls of the room like they were the most interesting things there. Finally after a long moment of awkward silence there eyes locked on each other. She wasn't sure how long she stared into those deep green eyes but it felt like an eternity to her. But she was slowly becoming aware of the fact that they were getting closer...and closer, until finally there lips locked in a soft, innocent kiss. Unfortunately it didn't stay innocent for long as it grew in intensity, but almost as suddenly as it started, Harry pulled away blushing.

With a deep blush Harry shot to his feet "I-i should go...I'm glad your ok, you should go see Ron i'm sure he has a blood restorative for you..." Before she could say a word he was gone, running full speed down the stairs until he leaned against the wall, his heart pounding and mind racing for answers. Was it another side effect of the potion? It could be...but he doubted it. He slowly walked into the study thankful Ginny had apparently evacuated it by now...he didn't know if he could face her.

Hermione sighed as she pulled herself out of bed "What do...i do" As much as she wanted to be with Harry he was still with Ginny...he could talk to her about it, but what would she say? Heading downstairs she headed for the kitchen, where Ron indeed had a potion for her. She drank it without a second thought, to distracted to notice the disgusting flavor.

In the study Harry had already sat down into a comfortable arm chair hoping to come to some kind of answer, but was distracted as Talon was thrown into the room by the fire place scaring the hell out of Harry "Talon! Where did you come from!"

The Wizard groaned as he stood up dusting the ash from his robes "Stupid fire place, Oh! Harry, sorry i was setting up your apparation test for today at the ministry. He noticed the distracted and confused look of his student and smiled "Well come on, let's get this over with Harry, i don't want to have to Side-Along aparate anymore." Harry thought for a moment before giving a nod taking the small handful of floo powder from Talon.

Harry sighed slightly, he really didn't want to take a test that required so much concentration right about now...but it was best if he got it over with "Alright, alright" Talon smiled throwing his powder into the old fireplace before stepping in "Ministry of magic!" With a pop he was gone. Harry was slightly confused since he had always gone to the telephone booth before but followed, disappearing with another pop.

* * *

At ministry

Harry arrived in the fire place, quickly brushing himself off as he looked at Talon "Since when can we use the Fire places?" He glanced around at the familiar setting the line of arrival fire places, and line of Departure fire places, he stared at the statures in the middle of the hall for a moment before sighing. The ministry was a lot quieter, people didn't seem to want to leave there homes anymore, even if it was to visit the ministry.

Talon grinned with a chuckle "Why do you think i left so early? I went to arrange the fire place. It takes to long for the whole Telephone booth thing. His head turned to a man running towards them who looked like a security official. As soon as he arrived he used several spells to make sure they weren't possessed, or under the imperious curse. And finally he searched them. When he was done he cleared his throat.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic" Removing a badge from his pocket he clipped it on his muggle shirt. "The apparation test is on the 6th floor, please head there immediately." Looking at Harry's confused look he seemed to read his mind "We do not register staffs at the security desk, only wands."

Harry finally remembered that he had stopped using his wand except when he needed it. "Oh...right. Thank you" He headed off towards the elevator with Talon walking beside him "This place is dead..." He received only a nod from Talon. When they finally had boarded the Elevators he headed for the 6th floor. As the door opened he stepped out blinking as Talon did not follow "Aren't you coming?"

Talon shook his head with a smile "I'm going to meet an old friend on the 2nd floor, but be careful, and make sure not to lose any body parts." Harry gave a slow nod as the door closed and headed down again.

"Oh well" He followed the corridor until he found the apparation test center, peeking in the door he found it empty except for a young lady sitting at a desk. Opening the door completely he walked in "Um, hello? I'm here for my test..." The woman gave a Friendly nod before standing up.

"Oh course! Harry potter, please come with me, we will get you done in no time!" She led him through a door into a large room, the floor nicely polished and kept, but was rather empty except for a chair, a red X on the floor, as well as a blue and green one scattered around the room. The young lady picked a clipboard off the chair before smiling towards him "Alright, please stand on the blue X and attempt to aparate to the Red."

Harry nodded slowly before standing on the blue X. He swallowed nervously trying to keep his mind on aparating. He took a deep breath before concentrating on the red target, spinning around he disappeared with a pop landing directly on the red X.

"Wonderful! Now why don't you try the green" With a nod Harry once again concentrated the best he could before disappearing with a pop, only slightly off from the green. "Very good, a little off but in the acceptable range." She smiled marking something on the clipboard "Now why don't you try the Yellow"

Harry looked around him before rubbing the back of his head "Um...excuse me Miss...but there is no yellow X." She simply smiled at him "The yellow X is outside the hogsheads in Hogsmeade" Harry gulped before taking another deep breath _alright...here it goes._ He imagined the yellow X in his mind before spinning with a pop. He appeared outside the hogsheads with his left foot on the X. He looked towards the grumpy looking man standing there with his own clipboard.

"Good job Harry potter, you passed...barely" He was writing on his clip board for almost 5 minutes before he handed him a small card sighing "You can aparate back now..." Harry did as he told picturing the room he had just been in previously before disappearing with yet another loud pop. When he arrived back at the ministry, things were..different. The young lady was panicking and gasped as he appeared again."Oh Harry! You shouldn't have came back!"

Arching an eyebrow he looked confused holding his staff tighter, he could tell something was wrong. "Why..whats going on?" She paced back and forth for a moment before screaming "D-death eaters! T-they got into the Ministry somehow! Theres to many of them, We shut down the elevators before they got to the 1st floor but theres not enough aurors to stop them from getting to the minister by the stairs!" She had tears pouring from her eyes.

Harry was shocked to say the least...the ministry was the last piece of order that fought against voldemort, if it fell things would get a lot worse. Without a word he ran out of the room and then the apparation test center. He noticed the floor practically empty, all wizards and witches that had the power to fight the death eaters had probably already gone downstairs. He quickly ran down the long flights of stairs and when he reached the 2nd floor he was shocked. The first corridor he was in had doors blown open and dead wizards and witches littering the floors, witha lot lessdead Death eaters. He ran full speed down the corridor until he reached the auror offices. There were a few dead aurors and 3 dead death eaters but most of the aurors must have headed down to protect the minister. He was amazed that they weren't trying to Stun the Death eaters.

Heading farther through the floor he saw two Aurors behind a turned over desk trying to fight 3 death eaters. One was hit with the Avada Kedavra before harry stunned two of the death eaters. "What the-" Turning to fight Harry he was hit with a Full-body bind from the auror who jumped up from the table. "Harry potter? What are you doing here!" He quickly tied up the invaders before sighing "You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

Harry shook his head "What happened! How did they get in?" The auror sighed fidgeting in his place "we...we don't know. Now please go home, i have to get downstairs, some guy in white robes and a few aurors are taking care of the Death eaters still on this floor" Harry's eyes widened...Talon was fighting here? When the auror tried to run off he grabbed his arm "Wait, I'll go with you" Before he could complain Harry was already running towards the stairs the auror quickly following.

They got to the stairs without much trouble, Harry had been hit with a stun charm, but the auror revived him after the death eater was subdued. The trouble started when they reached the first floor. The entire place had erupted in battle, death eaters and aurors firing curses and hexes like crazy. He and his new friend were able to sneak there way to the auror side of the battle before running into the Head of Aurors.

A woman in her late thirties instantly spotted the auror with Harry "Greg! Where have you been! And who's...Harry potter?" Greg and Harry had quickly joined the woman behind a large metal table "Yes mam...whats going on here?" The woman groaned firing a hex over the table "My names Rieza, the death eaters were able to push us to one side before pinning us down. A team led by there leader headed for the Ministers office. We cant get to him"

Harry sighed slightly firing a full body bind curse over the table hitting a death eater in the chest. "I'll go, think you can give me some cover?" The woman nodded eagerly "Greg go with him, take Terri with you" She grabbed a woman next to her pushing her towards them. "Quickly!" She jumped up from the cover of the table "Alright!" She hit two of the Death eaters closer to the door heading to the Ministers office before ducking.

Harry and his two temporary teammates quickly went from cover to cover until they were as close as they were going to get to the door. Terri groaned shaking her head "You two go, I'll make a distraction" She jolted out from the cover running towards the Death eater side firing hexes madly in succession. She was hit with the killing curse soon after but she did exactly what she was meaning to do, Harry and Greg had made it through the door.

Greg sighed leaning against the now closed and locked door behind them "I can't believe she's dead..." He shook his head for a moment before sighing "We got to keep going"

Harry sighed before giving a nod "Yes...we got to complete are mission..." He wiped tears from his eyes as he gripped his staff "come on.." They ran down the long corridor until they reached the end door throwing it open which surprised the three death eaters fighting an auror. They were hit by Full body binds and Stupefys before bound with ropes. The auror panted heavily a gash on his wand arm "Thank god! There in there with the minister right now, we couldn't stop them." he looked around at the 6 dead aurors and 4 dead Death eaters before sighing.

The auror quickly shook off his pain before running towards the door, as soon as it opened he was hit with the crucio spell falling to the ground in pain before another death eater hit him with the Avada Kedavra. Harry made his way to the door and hit one of the death eaters with the stupefy spell. He was hit by the crucio spell as he hit the ground hard "AHHH!" it was thankfully cut short as Greg paralyzed the death eater before pulling Harry off to the side. "are you ok?" He kept his wand pointed towards the door in case they came looking for finishing him off.

Harry groaned slowly raising to his feet "Yeah...T-thanks..." gripping his staff he jumped in front of the door with renewed determination "Enigma" in an eruption of red and blue flames the 5 death eaters standing around where thrown into the wall, obviously dead. Harry sighed approaching the tied up Minister before regretting it. "Expelliarmus!" Harry's staff went flying into the wall before he was hit with the blunt force spell, he felt ribs crack as he hit the ground coughing up blood. "Well well the all mighty Harry Potter is once again helpless" Rodolphus Lestrange smirked looking fanatical as he darted out the door hitting Greg, who was apparently trying to save harry with the full body bind.

Walking back in he sneered with a smirk "What is the famous harry potter going to do now? crucio!" He laughed as harry screamed in agony, waiting almost a minute before letting him out of the curse. "Pathetic potter, absolutely pathetic" He noticed harry trying to do something so simply kicked him in the chest "Poor little potter,Sectumsempra!" Harry felt like swords were cutting into his skin as blood gushed from him suddenly. He felt dizzy, his whole body was in pain. He was kicked in the chest again.

Worthless potter, absolutely Worthless!" He laughed like a maniac before picking Harry up by the collar. "Dumbledore isn't Here to save you now Potter" He was hit in the back with a Stupefy spell before falling forward releasing Harry. "No, but i am" Talon stood with a glare binding the surprised Lestrange in ropes before freeing the minister. "We'll be leaving Minister, aurors are on there way." He picked up the pained Harry who had apparently passed out, and took him 'home.'


	5. Heading to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Guardian of Light

Chapter 5: Heading to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I own nothing except characters you do not recognize from the books, and my own personal ideas.

This story written by Ewoks, no Ewok is writing against his or her will.

A/N: I would like to thank those of you whose reviews keep me writing, if you don't know who you are well...ask. Oh and if you think this story is going a little fast, i do apologize, it is only because i lack ideas to insert in between adventures, please share any ideas you might want to give. Now finally, if any characters seem out of character i am sorry, and i hope you will deal with it and keep reading.

* * *

)(grimmauld place 2 days after the Ministry)( 

Harry groaned slowly opening his eyes. Attempting to sit up he felt a surge of pain spring into his chest causing him to sigh and slump back down. The memories of his battle ringing in his mind. "I should have known...i just walked in without even checking for anyone still left...i walked right into it..." Sighing he attempted yo sit again but groaned, he definitely had broken ribs. "I can't believe i killed those death eaters..." he felt tears well up in his eyes but wiped them away trying to assure himself that they deserved it for all the lives they had already taken.

He had just noticed that there were others in the room, Hermione who was asleep in a chair, her hair pulled back in a rare ponytail, and Ginny who was curled up next to him on the bed. He sighed slightly "Why did both of them have to be here." Hearing a noise he looked towards the door where Ron was peeking his head in.

Ron blinked before giving a grin seeing that Harry was already awake, throwing the door open he smiled "Hey Mate! Took quite a beating didn't you?" He popped a cork off of a vile of orange liquid and smiled "Here drink this, mum says it will repair your ribs"

Harry blinked before grinning, weakly reaching up he took the vile chugging it in one gulp. "Hey wow, that wasn't to bad" Placing the empty vile on the end table he sighed "Hey Ron, did the daily prophet say anything about the attack?"

Ron smiled slightly "Yup, here look for yourself, About bloody time they print something that they didn't make up or edit, like with that article in 4th year on you and that blasted tournament." He pulled a rolled up news paper from his back pocket before tossing it on his lap.

Harry finally pushed himself to a sit with a visible cringe "Yeah well id take that tournament over killing voldemort any day." unrolling the paper he scanned over the paper. He noticed a large picture of two death eaters being subdued by aurors

* * *

Attack on the Ministry

by: fran rose

Yesterday afternoon Death eaters infiltrated The Ministry of Magic itself in an attempt to assassinate the Minister. In an Interview the Minister guaranteed us that the Ministry is taking all precautions on capturing the personnel involved in allowing Death eaters entrance to the 8th floor.

Apparently the staff shut down the elevators before He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named servants reached the 1st floor. Aurors rushed to stop the Death eaters from reaching the Minister but apparently they were out numbered. The Minister was saved by none other then Harry Potter who rushed from his apparation test to the 1st floor. With the help of two aurors he was able to save the Minister who's defending aurors had already been hit by the killing curse.

We were unable to get an interview with the head of aurors Rieza Liphton, but with some pressure we did receive a comment from the auror that assisted Harry Potter. Speaking to reports he clearly said that the Minister would not be alive if it wasn't for the efforts of Mr. Potter, who apparently sustained severe wounds in the battle. After being carried off by a man in white robes this reporter wonders if he was a friend or foe to are savior. Either way the Ministry lost over half of it's remaining staff in the battle and i hope He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named does not step up his attacks with this bold display of power.

* * *

Harry sighed putting down the paper "They might be right, Voldemort might start more attacks considering how many aurors were killed compared to the small force of Death eaters. Shifting on the bed he apparently woke up Ginny who yawned stretching her arms. 

Realizing Harry was awake she gasped "Harry! Your alright, thank Merlin!" She caught him in a hug but quickly jumped back with a blush when he winced "I'm sorry Harry i forgot about the broken bones." he shook her head before glaring at him "Harry James Potter how dare you worry me like that! You could have gotten yourself killed, you were out cold for two days!"

Harry blinked a few times before grinning sheepishly "I'm sorry Ginny...i didn't mean to worry you. I passed my apparation test" At her annoyed glare he couldn't help but laugh "Sorry Gin..." She simply shook her head and shifted on the bed.

Talon walked through the door taking a seat in the other armchair that Hermione wasn't sleeping in "Well Lord Potter, took quite a beating didn't you. You must of used a pretty powerful spell to take down 6 death eaters...let me guess...The twin fire spell?"

Harry nodded slowly before sighing "I didn't want to kill them...but i would have ended up dead if i tried to stun them all." Ginny blinked "Lord Potter? I kind of like that...Well LORD Potter, can i bring you some food, you must be hungry."

Harry sighed "Not you to Ginny, your getting more like your mom, always offering me food" From the glare he received he knew to stop right there "Uh...some food would be great..." Ginny grinned before standing and going out the door. "Ron..your sister is scary sometimes, i think i would rather duel voldemort then be at the end of her wrath.

Ron grinned before breaking out in laughter "Awww Lord Potter is afraid of my 16 year old sister, how precious" He received a glare from Harry but he simply chuckled "I'm not scared of you like you are of my sister"

Harry sighed before shaking his head. Attempting to move he winced slightly "Hey...the potions already working, Great! We can go off to find the next Horcrux soon" Ron had an annoyed look on his face "Harry! Remember the last one! You cant honestly want to go get another one already!" Harry grinned before nodding "We have to Ron...and anyway, we might not find it...i just want to check hogwarts...see if we can find one"

With a groan Ron reluctantly nodding "Fine fine...i guess you'll want to check the common rooms...so I'll send a letter to Neville and Luna, maybe they'll tell us the passwords to the Gryffindor and ravenclaw common rooms."

Harry smiled with a nod "Thanks Ron..if were lucky we wont have to search anymore of the school" He watched Ron leave before sighing "Hey Talon..think you can speed up this rib repairing process?" Talon thought about it for a moment before nodding, gently placing the orb side of his staff against his chest it emitted a blue light. He removed his staff a moment later.

Attempting to stand up Harry smiled "Wonderful! It's still a little sore but i think i'm ok." Looking at Hermione he sighed "Wow she's a heavy sleeper." Walking over to the armchair he shook her lightly "Hey Hermione, come on wake up"

With great reluctance Hermione's eyes opened while she yawned "Harry i don't want-Harry!" Jumping up she threw her arms around him "Your alright!" she blinked as he chuckled and pulled back a bit.

He grinned slightly "Of course i'm ok Hermione, i always am Aren't i" He saw her reluctant nod before she kissed him, he was to guilty to kiss back but he didn't exactly pull away, that is until he heard the sound of breaking dishes. Turning he saw a horrified Ginny standing at the doorway before running off with tears in his eyes. Before he could chase her Hermione stopped him.

"This is my fault Harry, let me" She sighed walking out of the room in time to see Ginny slam her door shut. Slowly approaching she gently knocked on the door a nervous look on her face. He could hear Ginny's sobs When she didn't get an answer she sighed pulling out her wand "Alohomora" when she heard the following click she pushed the door open.

Ginny looked up to the door from her curled up position on the floor "What do you want! Haven't you done enough?" When she saw Hermione's hurt look she didn't say anything more but kept glaring. Hermione sighed sitting down on Ginny's bed "I-i'm sorry...i'm the one that kissed him...but he still loves you you know"

Ginny looked at her with a mix of hatred and confusion "Then why wasn't he pushing you away? Tell me that one" Hermione smiled slightly deciding she was at least getting through to her "He loves both of us...i think at least...he hasn't really said it to me." Ginny sighed, she was kind of surprised she was calming down so fast "Yeah Well, what to you suppose can be done about that, he can only have one of us..."

Hermione sighed shifting in her seat a bit "Well...w-we...could...share him" she couldn't believe what she was suggesting but it was better then losing him. Ginny seemed just as surprised by it considering her eyes looked like they would pop out "What? Share him? Are you insane?"Hermione nervously shuffled in her seat again "Well...if we make him choose we both have a chance of losing him...it's the only way we can keep him..."

* * *

)(back in Harry's room)( 

Talon stared intently at Harry who was sitting on the edge of his bed "So then...you really want to leave tonight" When he nodded Talon sighed "Well...if thats your choice Lord Potter, but we have to wait and see if we get those passwords"

Harry nodded and blinked shifting nervously as Hermione and Ginny walked in. They both looked rather intent on something. Ginny was first to speak "Um...Harry...W-what would you say...if..." Hermione sighed slightly at Ginny's attempt at confrontation "If you love both of us, you can have both of us" Ginny glared at Hermione but nodded.

Harry's mouth was practically hanging open but was interrupted by Talons laughter. Grinning talon forced himself to stop laughing "A-are you both sure i wouldn't want...i mean...is this some kind of joke?" when they both shook there head he stood up "Well um...i don't know...it isn't fair to you two"

Ginny sighed looking at the floor "Well making you choose wouldn't be fair to you...you always care so much about others...putting them before yourself Harry. What you just said just makes me more determined to avoid making you pick just one. So stop complaining Harry!" Before he could protest Ginny kissed him wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.

It was a good 2 minutes before Ginny broke off with a grin. "I'll see you later Harry" She left the room with a smile, Hermione simply smiled before following her out. Harry plopped down in the second armchair before Talon broke out laughing again.

Talon chuckled when his laughter died down "Well Lord Potter, your Harem is growing" Harry glared before shaking his head.

* * *

)(Later that night in the kitchen)( 

Ron smiled as Harry walked in, completing there little croup of adventurers "Bloody Heel harry you take way to long to get downstairs" He pulled out two pieces of parchment before pushing them into Harry's Hands "The passwords are on the back in invisible ink, Neville and Luna also want to help out."

Harry blinked tilting his head "we can't let them help! It could be dangerous if we find anything" Ron simply grinned "We need all the help we can get! There gonna meet us at the front door if they can, if not we have the passwords to meet them in the common rooms." Harry groaned but nodded "Alright alright fine...well should we get going?" Everyone looked at each other before nodding. "I'll be right back, i'm going to go get my robes on"

Running down the stairs a few minutes later he blinked before chuckling "Guess you all did the same, well i guess we look the parts of hero's" Ron grinned slightly "Well duh, white robes, complete opposite of the Death Munchers" Everyone chuckled before getting more serious.

Talon looked around for a moment "Well since everyone but Ginny can aparate, Harry will take her" Everyone nodded, including a glaring Ginny who hated the fact she was younger then all of them. "Ok, aparate outside Honey Dukes in Hogsmeade" Everyone nodded and with a pop Hermione, Ron, and Talon disappeared. Harry smiled taking Ginny's arm "Ready?" She smiled nodding before kissing him quickly "If i end up spiniched i will hurt you" She smiled innocently causing Harry to chuckle "Right" With a spin and a load pop they were gone.

* * *

)(Outside Honeydukes)( 

Ron sighed as Harry and Ginny arrived "well it's late, so at least theres little chance of being seen" Everyone nodded and Harry grinned pulling out the Marauders Map.

Talon sighed slightly "Ok, ok, even though it's late we have to be careful. Harry brought his Invisibility cloak, but it would be helpful if some of you can will yourselves invisible. I can and Harry can...so what about you three?" they all nodded while Ron grinned "My dad taught us for safety"

Harry sighed slightly tapping his staff on the ground "Well...how do we get in though? I doubt we can just walk up to the front door"

Talon shook his head with a smile "Actually we can, the charms and spells on the school are for people with bad intentions, it's impossible to get by if you even have the slightest thought of doing something to endanger anyone within the school, We are simply exploring, not endangering."

Harry nodded slowly and they all willed themselves invisible taking the slow, long pass back to the school. When they finally reached the front door they smiled "Alright, well...lets see if Neville and Luna made it" Gently tapping his fist on the large doors they waited a moment before the door was slowly pushed open to reveal a dreamy eyed Luna.

Luna smiled brightly "Harry! There you are, me and Neville here have been waiting an eternity" She looked back at Neville who looked nervously down the corridor before smiling at Harry "Hey, what did you need to get into the school for anyway? I didn't bother to ask Ron..just said id help."

Ron smiled slightly "More danger, you know Harry, never happy unless he's doing something more dangerous then the last" Neville looked even more nervous while Luna still kept her dreamy look. "You mean more dangerous then fighting death eaters in the Ministry?" From Harry's nod he smiled "Alright, what are we waiting for?" With that the group carefully made there way towards the Gryffindor common room, with Luna and Neville tucked away under Harry's Invisibility Cloak.


	6. Hogwarts Revealed

Harry Potter and the Guardian of Light

Chapter 6: Hogwarts revealed

Disclaimer: I own nothing..

Chapter once again brought to you by the lovable teddy bears known as Ewoks.

Last time in the Guardian of Light.

_Ron smiled slightly "More danger, you know Harry, never happy unless he's doing something more dangerous then the last" Neville looked even more nervous while Luna still kept her dreamy look. "You mean more dangerous then fighting death eaters in the Ministry?" From Harry's nod he smiled "Alright, what are we waiting for?" With that the group carefully made there way towards the Gryffindor common room, with Luna and Neville tucked away under Harry's Invisibility Cloak. _

A/N: Alright, Cho Chang will join the Merry little band of adventurers in this chapter. Now in any review you might give, please note whether you want Harry to be involved with Cho, tonks, or no one for a third girl, or if you have someone else in mind please mention it, ill consider it. But remember, Hermione and Ginny are staying with Harry, this is not debatable.

* * *

The gang had to dodge aurors and teachers that patrolled the halls, but thanks to the mauraders map they were able to avoid them or slip by them unnoticed. Upon reaching the Gryffindor common room they all released the invisibility spell of themselves while Neville pulled off the cloak. The fat lady eyed them suspiciously but said nothing as Neville spoke the password. "Dumplings" The Fat lady reluctantly popped open the common room allowing the group in.

Walking in Harry smiled seeing that no one was in the common room "Ok let's look around, and if we can't find anything we'll try the ravenclaw common room. Luna smiled with the same dreamy look "This place is wonderful, much better then the ravenclaw common room, although they have more books...So Harry what exactly are we looking for?""

Harry chuckled at the enthusiastic Luna who was probably just thankful to have friends "some kind of secret passage way, and thanks a lot for coming along Luna, we appreciate the help" He received and nod from her before she quickly began searching the room with the others. They searched for what seemed like an eternity before Harry groaned "i don't think anythings here, might as well move on to the Ravenclaw room." He received slow nods before they left the Common room, once again making themselves invisible. As they got closer to the ravenclaw common room he noticed an auror coming around the corner and quickly whispered "Look out, auror ahead"

Everyone seemed to hear him, except for Neville and Luna who almost ran into him when he came around the corner. Stumbling to move out of the way they tripped and fell with a loud thump, quickly pulling there legs under the cloak they hoped to be spared.

The auror wiped around in several directions with his wand drawn "What the hell was that?" He looked around for a few minutes and came dangerously close to finding the pair lumped up on the floor before he walked off rubbing his eyes "God i'm so tired i'm hearing things." '

When they were sure he was far out of earshot they all sighed in relief. Ron groaned helping the two up "You two almost blew are cover, we would have had to stun an auror" They all rushed to the common room grumbling and fighting with each other, it was amazing really they weren't caught.

Upon reaching the Common room entrance in the ravenclaw tower Luna came out from under the cloak and approached a suit of armor which promptly pointed a sword at her. She simply smiled when Neville pointed his wand at it "Strawberry Cream" The Armor stayed still for a moment before moving to the side revealing a small door. They all crawled inside before taking off there invisibility charm.

Harry smiled slightly looked around, indeed there was a lot more books and a lot less comfortable items. "Wow, i had no idea it was behind a suit of armor..." Ron groaned slightly plopping down in one of the chairs "Well i kind of hated that walk...So what should we look for to take it as an entrance?"

Hermione sighed shaking her head "Really Ron you really are useless" She received a glare but ignored it "Well it's true Ron, if there is an entrance it will most likely be some sort of little serpent thing meaning Harry has to use Parseltoungue, or it will be hidden."

Ron sighed before beginning to search with the others. It had only been two minutes before Ron groaned his complaint again "This is useless!" Every one quickly glared at him who threw up his hands defensively "Sorry sorry, ill be quieter, but wouldn't it be more realistic to put it in slytherin house? I mean he was there after all. Talon shook his head slowly "To obvious, remember he's hiding them, not inviting us to destroy them"

Luna jumped up enthusiastically as she pulled a book off a shelf "Is this something!" She was quickly surrounded by harry and the gang who stared intently at a small serpent. Harry smiled slightly "Could be, let's move this book case" They all nodded and took a place around the large book case, except for Talon and attempting to pull it free from it's place against the wall.

Talon chuckled as it didn't budge and simply shook his head "Move out of the way" At there questioning looks he glared causing them to all quickly shuffle to the side. Ginny sighed slightly placing her hands on her hips "What are you doing?" The older wizard simply chuckled before aiming his staff at the case "Remo advestive" They all looked at him strangely before he calmly moved the case aside with a levitation charm. "It was stuck in place by an adhesive charm, simple but effective for a first line of defense"

Harry smiled placing his hand on the serpent, he winced pulling his hand away quickly "Ow! What in the world?" He saw the snake looking at him now his fangs showing each with a drop of blood on it. It hissed something which harry translated in his mind. "The blood has been given? What in Merlin does that mean?" His question was answered as that part of the wall began to slide away to form a stone passage way.

Hermione gasped healing harrys small bite marks after curing the poison she found in his body "guess he wanted to slowly kill the person who figured they got in without anything but a bite mark" Harry smiled giving her a quick kiss "Thanks Hermione" This earned a blush from her and a grumble from Ginny who was obviously still getting used to the new situation.

Talon chuckled before smiling "Well Shall Lord Potters little force keep moving?" They all nodded but were interrupted by an unexpected person. "H-hold it right there! Who are you? Why are you in the common room!" She had her wand pointed at them and didn't notice them with there hoods up, but she quickly noticed Luna and blinked "You let strangers in here!"

Luna shrieked hiding behind Neville "Yes assistant professor" Harry was barely able to form words but finally pulled his hood off "Cho? I thought you graduated?"

Cho gasped when she saw Harry and temporary forgetting about the situation she smiled nervously still having a bit of feelings for the young wizard "I did...i'm an apprentice under Flitwick now.." Finally noticing the whole behind him she gasped "Harry! Where did that come from...and i thought you weren't coming to school this year."

Harry sighed slightly looking to Talon "Should i tell her?" He simply shrugged sitting in an armchair "Up to you Lord Potter, if you think she's a potential ally go right ahead" Cho looked behind the two her wand hand shaking, she knew if they deciding to attack she would be outmatched.

Neville and Luna seemed to be talking about what was going on and Harry's other friends simply stared at him "Well Cho...if you'll put your wand down we can have a little chat. Luna, Neville you should listen to" He then went on to explain most of what was going on, mostly just telling them about the horcruxes.

Luna had dreamy eyes when he spoke of there adventures in finding the first one "Wonderful Lord Potter! I will help you find the rest to, it's the least i can do for such good friends" Neville shuffled his feet while looking at the ground "I think ill follow to Harry, Make my grandmother proud."

Harry smiled slightly "Thanks you to...and Luna you don't have to call me Lord Potter." He sighed since she didn't seem to be listening to him. He finally looked to Cho with worried eyes, she could prove a good ally or an unfortunate enemy.

"I-i don't know what to say Harry...it sounds so impossible." She stared at the ground before staring at Harry "I trust you Harry, so i will follow you into that pass, and if what you say turns out to be true i will help out"

With a thankful nod Harry started into the passage, the other 7 of his companions following behind him. Ron seemed to be directly behind him and grinned "Notice how the girls always seem to join your little adventures?" Harry chuckled slightly before grinning back "Except for you of course, is there something your not telling me, want to come out of the closet?"

Ron glared at him before breaking out in laugher "The golden boy has jokes, wonderful..." They both laughed now leaving the girls, and Talon who was behind the rest very confused. When the light started to Dim in the passage Harry used a Lumos charm letting the tip of his staff glow brightly as he led them.

Eventually they reached a huge circular room with large rocks and boulders everywhere, He instantly wished he never had lit up his staff when he realized what was in the room. There were three rather large dragons thankfully they all seemed to currently be sleeping.

When they all quietly filled into the room they remained talking in only whispers. Ron sighed slightly "Let's turn back Harry, Thats a Swedish red tail, and an English Howler" He studied the one in the middle for a moment with a confused look "Never seen one of those..."

Talon sighed slightly studying them "The one in the middle is a Silver Dragon, very rare, many thought they were already extinct. Supposedly they can talk."

Ginny shivered at the sight "How do we fight three dragons?" Hermione smiled brightly looking at them closely "Look at there necks, they all have a piece of a key around there necks, maybe if we just took the keys"

Cho shook her head with a sigh "Dragons are extremely sensitive, we can't escape this. Let's turn back..."

Talon stepped forward with a serious expression. "A dragons weak point is the under belly, although it's not the silver ones weakness we can worry about that one after the other two" Before the others could respond Talon slammed the end of his staff against the ground creating a large sound and a spark of magic.

"Are you bloody insane!" He could already see the Dragons standing up angrily "You just Killed us for god sakes!" Everyone quickly drew there wands at the sight of the dragons piercing gaze. Talon smiled slightly "We might as well fight them head on, can't do much else. Let's split into teams, Harry, Cho and Ron take the Swedish one, and the rest of you take the English one. Ill distract are silver friend." Before any of them could complain He jumped into the air transforming into an eagle.

Ron stood dumbfounded "Bloody hell that was cool!" He saw Harry running towards there dragon and groaned following. As soon as They came within 30 feet of the dragon it swooped at them, Harry and Ron ducking while Cho jumped out of the way.

Cho squealed dodging the giant tail of the dragon "Harry! Please tell me you have a plan!" When she didn't get an answer she fired a concussion curse, but it simply bounced off the tough dragon hide.

Harry looked around nervously trying to think of something "I-i think i have a plan, Ron! Distract him! Cho transfigure a spear!" They both look strangely at him but did as they were told, Cho made a rather sharp spear from a boulder and Ron was running around firing curses and such.

Harry ran towards the distracted dragon and grunted when it's tail connected with his chest. He screamed as he felt one of the long spikes pierce his shoulder, thankfully not the one he used his staff with. Gritting his teeth he pushed away the pain, breaking the spike off with a Reducto spell. He slowly climbed the dragon who was frantically thrashing to remove harry from his back.

When he was far enough up top he aimed his staff at it's neck "Viristido!" A long strand of silver energy erupted from the tip wrapping around the dragon's neck he treated it like taming a horse pulling on his staff.

Harry continued to pull on his staff keeping the dragon relativity still while looking at Cho "Think you can throw that spear through it's under belly?" She nodded slowly and he smiled pulling harder on the staff despite the pain in his shoulder. The strength was enough to put the dragon on two feet exposing the soft par of it's body.

Cho threw the spear with all her might, but as it pierced the flesh of the dragon she covered her ears from the loud roar of pain. Ron noticed it didn't pierce far enough since it seemed to become more fierce. Running forward he lunged for the spear. "AHHHH!" He felt the dragons teeth sink into his side as his hand clutched the base of the spear shoving it farther into the flesh.

It was another minute before the dragon collapsed, Cho looked horrified and quickly helped heal the wounds of the two, after detaching the teeth from Ron, and removing the spike from Harry's shoulder. Ron gasped leaning against a rock "That was unpleasant" He watched as Ginny finished off the second dragon with a rather strong blunt force spell to it's neck cutting off it's air and eventually killing it. Neville seemed to have a burn on his arm, since the English dragon breathed fire, Luna had a gash on her leg, while Hermione and Ginny looked fine except for exhaustion.

Harry gasped as Talon hit the ground transforming back into his human self slowly standing up as the others gathered around slowly. "Talon are you ok?" He slowly nodded clutching his staff "Things tough..." Ginny handed there piece of the key to Cho who merged it with There own.

The dragon let out a booming roar before landing from it's flight staring at them "Who invades this dragons den" Although the words were sent out through a roar they were able to pick them out. "Bloody hell! It does talk!" This received a breath of blue fire which came inches from Rons face "Of course i can talk human!"

Harry gulped slightly clutching his staff weakly he stepped forward "I'm Harry Potter, we seek to continue past here on a quest" The dragon simply stared at him for what seemed like an eternity before roaring again "I will let you pass only if you can defeat me! And if you can i shall help you on this 'quest'"

Ginny gasped slightly "T-that thing will help...us?" Talon nodded slowly "Looks that way...Silver dragons never serve masters that can't overcome them" Harry gulped slightly "Alright, we will fight you" The dragon once again roared out its words "No! Young Potter, you must face me alone, prove yourself an honorable wizard!"

It was Hermione's chance to gasp "H-harry you can't! Don't, let us help!" He looked back at her with a weak smile before shaking his head "It's alright Mione...I'll take care of this" Cho unable to form words watched in horror as Harry went closer to the dragon.

He took in a deep breath clutching his staff "Alright, just you and me, If i win you let me pass and come with us on are quest. If you win...You kill me but let my friends go." He wasn't sure if dragons had a sense of honor but the dragon seemed to give a nod, although it was hard to tell. He was quickly taken by surprise as the dragon took flight and soared at him, ducking behind a rock be dodged the large silver dragon "Well he doesn't waste anytime..."

Although he knew his friends were talking he had no time to listen as he dodged constant attacks. Finally backed up against the wall the dragon landed near him "Young Potter, you have no chance" Harry gulped slightly his mind running over every spell he knew. Then it came, the dragon breathed the light blue flames which erupted towards him. In mere seconds before the flame touched his skin he raised his staff "Silvio entrap!" A thin silver screen appeared dispersing the flames almost as immediately as they touched to the dragons great annoyance. "Saive Filam!"A blast of silver light shot out hitting the dragon's head which caused it to roar in pain as it stumbled backwards with loud stomps.

Harry took a deep breath firing a few more as he backed the dragon up. In great pain the dragon spread its Silver wings and took to flight sending another jet of flames towards him which were dispersed by the same spell as before. Using an advanced form of the Blunt force spell the dragon hit the wall, the giant figure fall to the floor, slowly getting up "Not bad young wizard..." When it saw another jet of light it blocked with it's think silver wings and lunged at him, one of his giant claws piercing Harry's chest as he screamed din agony. "Ahh! Let me go!" He was dragged around, still attached to the claw for a moment before hitting the ground with a grunt. He used a great deal of magical energy to heal his wound and prevent further blood loss.

Slowly getting to his feet Harry leaned on his staff. "Not so bad yourself for an overgrown dragon. This just angered the mighty beast, and before he could move its hard tail slammed into his already wounded chest sending him into a wall. Coughing up blood Harry once again stood rather wobbly. "Try this on for size! Avana Federate!" A long golden net flew out and tangled the dragon up, the more it struggled the more it was caught in the net. Harry watched for 5 minutes as it struggled before finally roaring "Let me go human, you win this battle"

Reluctantly lifting the net from his opponent he gulped as it stood and approached him. Laying down in front of him the dragon snorted "Take the last piece" Cautiously approaching he reached up taking the piece of the key. "Don't forget the other part of the deal..." The dragon snorted again "I have not forgot human, i shall serve you Lord"

With a wave of his staff the dragon shrunk to a smaller size, now more like the size of a werewolf "Sorry about that, but your kind of large to walk around regularly, do you have a name?" He got no response for a moment but finally his new 'pet' answered "Meviso" Harry's friends crowded around them, some cheering for him, and others wondering where he got all those spells.

Harry grinned slightly handing the last piece of the key to Cho "Here" She smiled nervously and attached the last piece. "Well that's it, let's get to are next challenge" There all nodded and approached the large golden door in the back of the room.

* * *

To be continued

Next time: The end of hogwarts trials


	7. The end of Hogwarts Trials

Harry Potter and The Guardian of Light

Chapter 7: The End of hogwarts trials

Disclaimer: Still own nothing, although i wish i did.

Ewoks have happily written this chapter, they were not starved or beaten in any way.

A/N: Those few who reviewed, thank you. I appreciate your input, now to the story!

Last time On Guardian of Light:

_Harry grinned slightly handing the last piece of the key to Cho "Here" She smiled nervously and attached the last piece. "Well that's it, let's get to are next challenge" There all nodded and approached the large golden door in the back of the room._

* * *

Throwing open the door they all scattered through it, followed by Harry's new pet dragon, now shrunk to the size of a human in werewolf form. Harry sighed slightly looking around the plain room. It was a large square shape and was empty except for the door at the other end. But the strange thing was the one thing above the door, a black eye staring at them intently.

Hermione blinked looking around "What's with that eye? It's got to be something..." Ginny grumbled shaking her head "Bet it's something dangerous..."

Ron sighed as he listened to them break out into discussion about what the eye was. "What the bloody hell are you going to find out from over here?" He walked slowly towards the other end of the room despite the protests of the others.

Running after himHarry caught up with Ron about a 4th of the way across, pulling him back on his arm just in time to avoid seeing Ron get his head speared to the wall by a sharp arrow.

With absolutely shocked eyes Ron stared at the part of the wall the arrow was currently jammed into "W-what the bloody hell shot that!"The rest of the group slowly walked to them Talon looking rather intrigued "Hm, interesting, looks like this room istrapped from here on. I guess that eye decided when they should be sprung, Very ancient Magic, you infuse it with magic so it can act on it's own"

Cho stared at the eye wonderfully "T-that's amazing magic!" Luna had a somewhat dreamy look but that was natural. Harry sighed slightly studying the room "Meviso, you know anything about this room?" The dragon let out a snort before speaking "I never left the Den Young Master, but i assume the eye won't be fooled by simple confusion spells"

Talon nodded his agreement before sighing "Best thing we can do is run and avoid the traps." Neville looked dumbfounded at this prospect "A-are you serious! We could all end up dead!" Talon smirked slightly "Well then we can just send one person...Neville what was that? You want to volunteer!" Before Neville could protest this Talon pushed him forward almost getting him speared to the wall.

Neville stood quite still after that little incident and turned to look back at them "A-are you nuts!" Since no one seemed to stand up for him Neville gulped down the lump in his throat and ran forward Screaming as arrows flew from the left wall, and spikes began falling from the ceiling. "T-this is insane!" He ran as fast as he could and by the time he got close to the eye it narrowed at him and fired out a stunner which promptly hit him in the chest causing him to lump over as an arrow pierced his thigh.

Luna gasped "T-that thing fires magic! Amazing!" Harry sighed slightly considering that they were more interested with that then the fact Neville was unconscious with an arrow in his thigh.

Talon smiled slightly "wow...a little higher up and a bit to the right and Neville would be a lot worse off..." everyone shivered at this prospect and promptly followed the trail Neville made through the traps. When they got close to the eye it fired off rapid spells causing everyone to duck behind some of the random spikes that had tried to impale Neville.

Ron groaned from behind his cover "T-this is bloody insane! You hear me potter! I mean seriously, couldn't you like tell us about these things ahead of time!" Harry glared at him "What do you mean! I didn't exactly know what was going to happen!" he looked at Meviso who just seemed to be deflecting the spells shot at him with his silver wings. "Wait a minute...yes!" Running from his cover he reached his new pet promptly enlarging him a bit more before jumping on his back.

"Thank god for the large room. Alright Meviso Fly towards that eye" With a snort the dragon took off the silver body easily knocking off the hexes while harry blocked the ones that tried to hit him off with his staff. When they got close enough he shoved the end of the staff into the eye "Reducto!" With a loud explosion the eye broke apart and shattered hitting the floor.

Landing Harry was promptly greeted with cheers while they watched Talon heal Neville, Patching up the small wound Talon sighed "Can you walk?" He stared at the ceiling for a moment before slowly standing with a wince "Yeah...i think so...I can't believe i had to be the decoy."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly Harry smiled "Well...i usually use Ron, but i figured id give him a break" Ron glared but finally sighed "Well everyone, let's keep moving" Upon reaching the door they discovered a key had fallen from the shattered eye so they simply unlocked the door and walked through. Pushing into the small room they saw three different exits, one to the left, one to the front and one to the right.

Sighing Ginny looked between the three dark entrances "Well hopefully this isn't like the maze in that tri-wizard tournament" Hearing a loud roar from somewhere inside Ginny jumped. Chuckling Talon shook his head.

Cho sighed slightly "Maybe it's like that old Greek legend, the minotaur? Well let's split into groups." Hermione and Ginny promptly paired with Harry and his Dragon, leaving Talon, Luna, and Neville in a group, and Ron with Cho. Harry's group took the front path, Talon's the right, and Ron and Cho took the Left path.

Ginny clung to Harry's arm nervously considering the Lumos charm wasn't working in here they only had a very dim light. "Harry...what do you think is in here?" He shrugged as they turned a few times following the labyrinth of stone walls.

Sighing Hermione held her wand tight "Cho's probably right with that Minotaur thing..." Reaching a small circular room they found three more passage ways. "Well do we split up?"

Harry sighed slightly "I don't know if thats such a-" He was interrupted from a loud roar, all watching in horror as a three headed beast charged at them from the front passage. All jumping out of the way they gasped. "W-what the hell is that!"

Shivering Hermione scrambled to her feet "A chimera! This one seems to have been made with the head of a dragon, lion, and Serpent Harry!" Meviso roared flying at the Chimera, sinking it's claws into the beast's back before he was hit back by it's long tail. Hitting the wall the dragon slowly got to it's feet before getting knocked over the head by a falling piece.

Harry groaned slightly attempting a Reducto spell which was dissolved by some sort of energy the serpent shot. "Great! There goes are dragon! Should have enlarged him first!" Jumping out of the way of a serge of Fire he was bit by the lions head as the beast lunged for him "Ahh! dammit get off me!" Beating it on the head with his staff it finally released him, quickly shoving the end into it's mouth he smirked " Saive Filam" The lion's head glowed from the insidewith a silver lightbefore blowing off, a pained Chimera backing up against the wall.

Hermione sighed slightly "Great! There goes one head!" It wasn't long before it was on the offensive again. Almost immediately getting smacked by it's mighty tail Harry hit the wall, his shoulder still bleeding. Shrieking Ginny fired the first spell she thought off, which ended up being a severing spell. Slicing the neck partially of the Dragon's head Hermione Fired a Confudus charm to confuse the dragon head long enough for Ginny to finish taking the head off with another severing charm.

Before Hermione could take out the serpents head which was still battling ferociously She was hit in the chest with one of the energy blasts, promptly sliding across the room in agony, thankfully theenergy was countered by the strong protection of there new White robes, protecting her from any serious injury. It quickly backed Ginny into a corner who was still trying to find a hex or spell to stop it "AH! Reducto! Diffindo!" Before she could get attacked by the serpent she was saved By Harry Who leaped onto the monsters back.

Smirking Harry drew his sword "Take this!" with a strong slash the serpents head was promptly separated from it's body, the following gush of blood proving there victory. After cleaning his robes Ginny smiled "Thank you Lord Potter" he simply chuckled as they slowly were able to get there group healed to a point and reawakened.

Harry sighed slightly shaking his head "let's keep going" They reluctantly nodded and continued on, reaching the end of the labyrinth quite easily, considering the other to paths had collapsed in the fight, only the left remained..

* * *

Talon's group

As soon as Talon's group headed into the maze they ran into small traps and other obstacles but were all easily overcomed. Talon sighed slightly "It shouldn't be this easy" He was proven right when an ax almost took off his head, thanks to a quick duck he was saved except for a couple of hairs.

Whipping around the group quickly backed up "W-what the hell is that thing!" Neville screamed out firing a Reducto curse which was deflected by the ax. Talon groaned blocking a swipe of a second smaller ax with his staff "Minotaur, Half bull half man" Getting hit in the back of the head by the blunt side of the ax he fell unconscious.

Luna had a serious face like she usually did in a battle "Neville get behind it!" He nodded hesitantly and ducked under a swing fast enough to get behind it with his head still attached. Firing a confusion Charm Luna caught it by surprise enough to hit it in the chest with two Reducto spells, blowing apart several chunks of flesh.

Dropping one of it's ax's the minotaur ran forward in pain ramming into the young witch who screamed feeling a bone in her arm break. She was saved from further pain by Neville who was able to use a severing charm to take off one of the Minotaur's legs, which promptly fell backwards in agony. Putting it out of it's misery Neville quickly reached Luna's side, his walk still limping. "A-are you ok?"

Smiling weakly she slowly pulled herself off the ground "Of course, just a little broken arm, we can take care of it when we get back" Reviving Talon he made a temporary brace for the arm as they marched to the end of the labyrinth.

* * *

Ron and Cho

Ron sighed as the two trudged down the endless paths splitting in one direction then another "It's like were going in circles" Cho sighed shaking her head

"I bet Harry wouldn't complain like this" She gave no response when he glared at her and just kept walking. Ron groaned slightly used to getting into fights after comments like that with Hermione. Soon enough they emerged in a rather strange room "What in the world?"

Ron looked over the large room strangely "It looks like a Bloody Birdcage...why would someone make a room to look like-" His question was answered when a loud squawk came from above them. Both looking directly up they saw a giant bird perched on a long rail of wood. "What in Merlin's name is that!"

Cho tightened her grip on her wand as the bird tilted it's head, staring directly down at them "It's a stymphalian Bird, there feathers are like arrows..." Ron looked like he was about to run but aimed his wand at the bird firing a Reducto spell.

Spreading it's giant wings it flapped them once causing several feathers to soar down at them. One connected with his spell causing it to explode while the others were dodged by the two teens. Taking to the air it soared in a circle around them occasionally firring a fresh batch of feathers.

Groaning Ron dashed towards one of the perch's closer to the ground, just barely dodging several feathers. Climbing onto the large perch he jumped, locking his arms around another perch. Noticing what he was trying to do Cho tried to keep the bird distracted while keeping herself from earning an arrow in her body.

When Ron reached about halfway up the spiral stairs of perch's the bird caught him in his gaze, climbing quicker he screamed watching three feathers pierce his arm and lock it to the perch. "Bloody hell! those are sharp!" Gritting his teeth he slowly pulled the feathers from his arm with a muffled screamand continued climbing. Earning one in his leg and back he finally got close enough. Jumping he grabbed onto the birds back "Yeah!...Woah!" He cringed as the Bird through itself into the ball almost breaking Ron's back.

Finally getting a chance at the bird Cho fired a quick concussion spell causing the bird to black out and hit the ground, followed by Ron who landed on it's back with a loud thump. Slowly getting to his feet Ron cringed pulling the arrow like feather from his leg, while Cho removed the one stuck in his back, which thankfully wasn't driven into his spine when he hit the wall"Well that was easy" Rolling her eyes Cho congratulated him for his stupid tactics and they continued to the end of the labyrinth.

Finally reunited with his friends Harry smiled "Well looks like we all made it..." everyone groaned considering the rather tight situations they all got themselves into "Well let's keep moving" Nodding the group pushed a giant steel door open spotting a Tiara floatingabove a pedestal shaped like a star. Gathering around it everyone sighed.

Shaking her head Ginny rested her tired head on Harry's shoulder "So...who wants to try and pick the thing up?" When no one responded Hermione attempted but cringed quickly letting go "It's burning hot!" Sighing as Talon cured her burns they tried various spells to allow it movement.

Studying the pedestal carefully Harry smiled "I think I've seen this somewhere before...in a book i read with you Talon..." His mentor looked confused for a moment before nodding "Right right, _Ancient Wards and spells: A defensive measure_ i believe."

Pulling out his wand Harry grinned, he now kept it with him for situations like with Rodolphus. Placing the tip against the top point he made strange designs as he touched point to point with the tip, finally the groups confusion was gone when all 5 points of the star lit up and the pedestal sank into the ground. Falling the Tiara was caught by Talon which immediately began to glow. Realizing why he quickly looked up at the others.

"Grab on, quick!" They all obeyed one hand from all, or teeth in the fact of Harry's peteach gripping the small tiara before they all disappeared in a swirl. falling out of the sky they all hit the ground rather hard outside the hogsheads. Groaning Ron pulled himself out of the pile of people "I appreciate the fact we didn't have to walk out, but why did it have to be such a rough landing!"

He was met by chuckles as everyone helped others to there feet. Shaking his head Harry smiled "Forget about it Ron, were alive and we have the Tiara, which i can sense has his evil, malicious soul." Everyone nodded slowly before Neville let out a yawn. This was followed by more chuckles, before the group apparated to grimmauld place, along with all three of there New recruits, and a Silver dragon.

As soon as they arrived in the study they all rummaged through the potions cabnit that had been made considering there new quest, and quickly found potions to help there various injury's. Finally heading off to bed, Ginny spending the night in Harry's bed, there new dragon staying in one of the many spare rooms which was now set up to accommodate there style of pets.

* * *

A/N: AH another chapter down, i hope it's alright.

Next time: A new order: A day to relax


	8. A New Order: A day to relax

Harry Potter and the Guardian of Light

Chapter 8: A New Order: A day to relax

Disclaimer: I own nothing except those which you do not recognize from the books.

Story brought to you by Ewoks

* * *

It was early the next morning when Ginny emerged from Harry's room, wearing a simple long tee-shirt she found in Harry's dresser she slumped towards the bathroom, rather tired. She Winced when she heard a voice form behind her "Ginevra Molly Weasley!" Ginny sighed slightly '_please no_' turning around her suspicions were confirmed as her mother stared at her with an angry glare.

"Ginny! In my room right now!" walking into her own room she shook Arthur roughly as Ginny walked in closing the door behind her. Falling out of bed Arthur groaned "What is it Molly?" She glared at him as he tried to go back to bed "Your daughter just came out of Harry's room in nothing but a tee-shirt!" This seemed to catch his attention as he quickly scrambled to a sit.

Ginny sighed moving her feet nervously as she watched her Mother put a silencing Charm around the room "M-mom i can explain i-" She was cut off by another glare "Tell me you didn't sleep with Harry"

Staring at the floor Ginny moved nervously in her spot "I-i can't..." Getting over her initial embarrassment and surprise she looked up at her mother returning the glare. "So what if i did anyway! I love him Mom"

This seemed to satisfy Mr. Weasley as he simply layed back down and curled back up under the covers, long nights at the Ministry made it so he just wanted every minute of sleep he could get. "Ginny! You haven't even reached 17 yet! We could prosecute Harry!" this got a shocked look from her daughter before she returned with full force "You wouldn't dare! You love Harry like a son don't you! So this just gets you closer to having him as a real son-in-law!" This seemed to hit her mother pretty hard as she sighed still some anger in her eyes.

Looking rather defeated Mrs. Weasley sighed "Were not done Ginny, for now i won't get in the way but we will continue this conversation." Nodding her agreement Ginny tiredly left the room, claiming the shower for the next half hour to help calm her sore body.

* * *

It was around noon when everyone had finally gotten up, showered and assembled for a late breakfast, Ginny unable to eat as she thought about the night before batted around her food with a fork, occasionally taking a bite. Harry had tried to get her to eat more but she wasn't feeling very hungry.

As soon as Breakfast was over she was pulled aside by both Hermione and Tonks who looked absolutely Giddy. Tonks smirked slightly as they locked, and silenced one of the spare rooms on the first floor. "So? Is it true you slept with Harry?"

Ginny's mouth practically fell open at the sudden question "W-what? How did you find out about that!" It was Hermione's chance to smirk "So you did!"

Smiling Tonks leaned back in a dusty chair "Hm...so was he a one time wonder? Or did you two go for a second round?" Blushing madly Ginny could do nothing but stare at the floor.

"we went for a second round...then a third" Hermione chuckled, considering eventually she would be in the same position..so it was good to find out what she could. Tonks however was looking rather...imaginative as she looked at the ceiling "Wow...Harry's an animal!" This even got Ginny to giggle at the thought

It was a good 40 minutes before Ginny got out of the room, a deep red blush across her entire face was present, while Hermione looked no better. Tonks had a complete grin "Now you two remember everything i told you..." they both nodded and did there best to force back there blushes when they entered the kitchen.

Ron blinked looking up at the girls "Where did you three go off to?" he received a glare from both his sister and Hermione and sighed "Ok...not asking that question again, bloody hell you girls are moody" This earned him a nice large bump on the back of his head "Ugh! What did i say!" looking to Harry he simply chuckled shaking his head.

Harry grinned a bit "Ron you'll never learn..." When Ginny sat down next to him he leaned over and gave her a small kiss, causing Ron to look away and Ginny to blush slightly. "Hey, what do you all say to a trip to Diagon ally...We haven't had a day off in awhile" Ginny and Hermione looked at each other for a moment before smirking, and screaming in unison "Shopping!" As soon as the girls ran out of the room planning all there stops Ron groaned "Bloody hell Harry, do you see what you've done?" Sighing Harry nodded.

* * *

The group slowly assembled in the study, Harry and Ron were first and had to wait a good 10 minutes before they were joined by Neville and Ginny. Eventually there whole group was together, even talon, Tonks, Lupin, and Mad-Eye. Those who couldn't aparate where taken by the order members, while everyone else did it themselves.

Arriving Last harry smiled slightly "Well let's go to gringotts first, then we can split into groups" They all nodded, the girls looking especially happy for a shopping trip. Marching into the bank they all withdrew money from there various accounts, although it took a rather long time with all the security measures before Harry smiled. "You guys can go on, I got to talk to them about a few things. Receiving small nods from everyone, he watched as they left the bank in small groups, except for Ron who didn't want to be stuck holding bags.

Ron grinned shaking his head "Better watching you talk to goblins then having 100 shrunk bags in my pocket" Harry grinned back before walking up the the teller "Excuse me, I'm Harry Potter, i was wondering if i could combine some accounts"

The grumpy looking goblin stared at him for several moments before speaking "You'll need to speak the the head goblin, head down that hall and its the last door. Blinking Ron and Harry's heads followed his hand as he pointed to a rather long hallway. Nodding they started down the well decorated walk.

Finally reaching the door at the end Harry slowly brought his hand to the knob opening it enough for them to peek there heads in. The room was very nice, obviously showing the wealth the goblin had, considering most the room had gold somewhere. As if expecting them the goblin looked up from a few papers at his desk "Mr. Potter come on, i don't have all day, even for the Golden boy"

Harry pushed open the door and promptly slipped into a comfortable arm chair, followed by Ron who sat in the other. Even though it was rather rude, he was glad the goblins didn't treat him special "What is it i can do for you Mr. Potter"

Harry shifted nervously under the goblins stare before taking a deep breath "I'd like to move the Potter, Black, and my trust fund into one account" The goblin looked from Harry to Ron before nodding "Give me the key to your trust, and we will need you to come with us to personally unlock the other vaults, they have magical locks" Handing over the key he watched as another goblin walked through a door in the back taking the key "Transfer these funds into Vault 245 and have a team of goblins meet me at both vault 678, and 190" The goblin nodded before exiting.

Grunting the Goblin stood walking towards a door to his right "Come with me" Turning his head to the confused teens he simply waited until they stood to follow. Inside was another rail that connected to the main system, but instead of the usual car it seemed to be a more luxurious private car. "You do realize it's a 5000 Galleon Charge for starting a new account, and transferring so much money?" Even though he hadn't known Harry simply nodded considering the amount of money the blacks had it probably wouldn't even dent his account.

Stepping into the car the goblin was followed by Harry and Ron before the car began it's usually speeding pace down the rails. Grinning Ron looked to Harry "So, what is Lord Potter going to do with his vast Fortune?" Chuckling Harry shrugged

"not sure yet, just thought id get it all in one place first" It wasn't long before the cart pulled to a stop at a pair of great silver doors, sapphires implanted in designs. Standing there was a small group of Goblins obviously there for transferring the funds.

The goblin stepped out of the cart and immediately moved to the doors, promptly pushing them open to reveal a blue whirlpool like door behind it "Mr. Potter, please if you will simply stick your arm into the ward, if you are indeed meant to open the Potter vault it shall disappear."

Stepping forward Harry slowly inserted his arm into the center of the whirlpool, it was a warm sensational feeling before it collapsed into itself revealing Large Mountains of gold. His mouth dropping wide open Ron couldn't help but Grin "Bloody Hell Harry! You sure are a Rich Lord" Chuckling Harry shook his head.

Convinced Harry was indeed a lord considering the esteem the Potter family had he grunted again "Well Lord Potter, you want this all in the new account then?" When he received a nod he waved his hand to the goblins "Move it all" Stepping back into the Cart they continued.

After repeating almost the same process with the Black vault they moved up to his new vault where the goblins were moving the last batch of Gold, and last of the heirlooms into the giant Jewel encrested doors. Blinking Harry stepped out of the cart "Whats with all the jeweled doors?"

Grumbling something under his breath the goblin turned to Harry "lord potter, all noble family's receive doors depending on there stature" Nodding slowly Harry walked into the vault both his and Rons jaws dropped at the sight of the combined fortune "Um...anyway i can get money out of here without coming back?"

Nodding the Goblin led them out of the vault "Now what kind of Lock would you like on your fault? Key or magic. If you want both it will be 2000 Galleons." Nodding slowly Harry smiled "Go ahead and give me both" Nodding the goblin turned to the goblins "Alright, jobs done..you Gripshank! Take care of the seals" Turning around quickly he pricked Harry's finger who cringed.

"What the hell was that for!" He watched as he forcefully pinched a few drops of blood from his finger into a vile before handing it to his goblin lackey "For the blood ward" nodding the Goblins disappeared one by one as The head goblin led them back up to his office.

Once they were in the nice office again Ron blinked "Where did all those papers come from?" Grunting the goblin turned to them "That is everything currently in your new vault Mr. Potter, you may take them with you" Groaning Harry and Ron promptly shrunk them down and transfigured two small suitcases from the goblins pens to stack them in. Stuffing them in his pockets Harry sighed "About removing my money by other means..."

The goblin nodded before sitting down at his desk "You have two options, you can use a bottomless money bag, or a safe for your own home, it's a miniature gringotts vault that you can remove anything from your vault by...you will simply have to re-enlarge them. Blinking he turned to Ron "What do you think?"

Sighing Ron thought closely "Should go with the money bag" Nodding Harry turned back to the goblin "Money bag it is then"

Pulling a small bag from his desk he held it towards harry "Simply place your hand inside, and state your vault number. Since your finger is already pricked just make sure you let a drop inside" Nodding Harry stuffed his hand into the bag which strangely enough he felt no bottom,just emptiness. squeezing his finger with his others he saw the bag glow red and took that as a good sign "Vault 245" The bag glowed green before going back to its tan color, the emptiness though was replaced by the feel of gold Galleons.

Smiling Harry pulled his hand from the bag before pocketing it "So i'm the only one that can use this?" After receiving a nod he smiled "Thank you very much, I'll be going" Leaving the room with Ron they promptly made there way out of the bank.

Ron grinned looking at Harry "You are bloody rich!" Grinning Harry shrugged "Well then Ron, why don't we treat are selves to some stuff then?" The two of them blew Many galleons on things from Quality Quidditch Supplies, the Apothecary, Stationers, and a few cauldrons. Groaning Ron shook his head "Why are we buying so much potions stuff?"

Smiling Harry shrugged "Well with everything thats been happening it could be useful to have some potions to help wounds..You know?" Ron nodded his agreement with a sigh

"still...i hate potions!' at Harry's smirk he could do nothing but glare "Ugh..oh well, where to-Hey! Harry i have a good idea" He smirked pointing to a wizarding real estate company. "Maybe we should get a new place...i mean grimmauld place it has all those memory's."

harry blinked but nodded "can't hurt to check it out" Walking into the small offices they were instantly greeted by a man recognizing the scar.

"Oh Mr. Potter! Welcome welcome, are you interested in buying some property." Smiling Harry looked around for a moment before shrugging

"I may be, might as well see what you have to offer, and don't show me any of those cheap little places either" Nodding happily the man quickly rushed to his desk grabbing a binder "Right, right. Only the best for Lord Potter after all" They both grinned, they were considered royalty almost...well Harry was, but Ron was used to being the sidekick by now.

They flipped through the pages rather idly before something caught his eye. Harry blinked as he stared at a picture of a rather large manor standing strong on a small cliff, which seemed to be looking over a decent sized village "What's this place?"

The sales representative grinned slightly as he saw what he was looking at "Oh! You really do want an expensive one don't you? Thats the old seastra Manor"

Blinking Ron looked closely at it "You mean the powerful Wizard family that that the first hit by Voldemort" They watched as he cringed at the name "Y-yes thats them...very nice place, to the muggles below it just looks like a worn down, about to fall apart manor."

Looking at Ron he smiled slightly "Well...what do you say Ron? Should we get it?" he chuckled slightly, even though it had mostly been to kill time at first he was actually interested..why not have a manor? Revive the Potter name. Ron nodded slightly obviously liking what he saw "Well how much is it?"

Smiling slightly he shook his head "Well, It's approximately a Billion Galleons, Are you sure you can afford it Mr. Potter" Ron and Harry looked at each other in shock..they had never heard such a great amount of cash, but they were both sure it wouldn't do much more the dent Harry's accumulated fortune.

Thinking it over for a moment Harry nodded "Right, I'll take it" There attendant almost died in joy "Wonderful! Please, come come we'll take care of everything!" it was an hour before they left the agency, having taken so long in extracting the huge sum of money from his bag, and finally with a bit extra he promised they could move in the next day, but Harry mostly just wanted to take care of furnishing it starting tomorrow.

"I can't believe you just bought that harry! This is great! We could start are own order" Chuckling Harry nodded "we could...now I'll meet you at the Leaky cauldron Ron, i have one more thing to take care of" Nodding suspiciously Ron left him.

Smiling he headed into one of the small jewelry stores looking around slightly "Hm..." After some help from a sales lady he dished out more Galleons, leaving the shop with a small bag and a happy grin.

* * *

When Harry walked into the Leaky cauldron the others were already sitting at a large table talking about things they bought, and showing some off. By Harry's request Ron wasn't to mention the new place.

Jumping up Luna waved Happily "Hey Harry over here!" Harry smiled slipping into the end seat next to Ron "Hey guys, have fun shopping" They all nodded quickly and Luna had a dreamy look again "Ron said you guys made a big purchase, what was it? An exotic animal! Maybe a Crumple-Horned Snorkack!"

Blinking Harry shook his head "It's nothing, don't worry, ill show you guys in a few days" They pestered him for a moment but finally gave up when they left back into Diagon ally to aparate back to Grimmauld place.


	9. Moving in

Harry Potter and the Guardian of Light

Chapter 9: A new home: Moving in

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own ideas...

Written by Ewoks

A/N: Well i can tell interest in this fic is probably dropping, i will keep it going as long as one review reaches me each chapter. I am soooo sorry for the Long wait, I had some serious family issues and i ran out of ideas. If you like Evangelion Check out my new fanfic The Ultimate Angel:Changing time itself, Which is also rated M. Now after you have all been SO Patient, let us continue.

* * *

It had been 4 days since there trip to Diagon ally, and nothing exciting really happened. Most of the girls kept researching on R.A.B in a hope of finding a clue to the locket. As for Harry, his days were almost the exact same each time. Wake up, quietly get out of bed without waking which ever girl has slept in his bed now making it harder to get up early, and then finally go with Ron to set up the new house. He still couldn't believe how much it had costed considering the usually cheap prices in the wizarding world, but he figured it was mostly for historical significance, but it defiantly made a dent in his vault. 

Sighing harry slowly slid down out of the bed breathing a sigh of relief as the most Hermione did was frown at the movement. Placing the blanket better over her he quietly slipped out the door, and with a quick shower he left down stairs for an early breakfast if he could find something. Making his way into the kitchen he was surprised to find, Tonks, Neville and Cho already up.

Slipping into a chair everyone looked at him rather surprised. Tonks finally smiled "Wotcher Harry, Your up early again it seems." He gave a small nod before she gave him a few pieces of toast.

Neville smiled slightly "She tried to make more of a breakfast but it ended up burnt." Harry couldn't help but laugh but stopped when Tonks gave a childish pout. Smirking at her victory over the kind Wizard she sat next to him with a sigh "So..where have you and Ron been running off to?"

Harry froze up for a moment before smiling slightly "Oh..you know..doing research..." Tonks stared at him questioningly but sighed...not like Harry would tell her if he didn't want to. "fine fine don't tell me..." She grumbled something before leaving the room.

He noticed the paper sitting rolled up on the table and slowly picked it up staring at the title.

_Harry Potter kidnaps assistant teacher?_

_by; Reginald drea_

_A few days ago a new assistant teacher to Professor Flitwick went missing. The young girl in question, Young Cho Chang disappeared without a trace, aurors could find no evidence of a struggle and no traces of magic. A student, although half asleep when he noticed it stated he thought he saw Harry Potter taking the girl from the Ravenclaw dorm room. If this is to be believed she may have been placed under the imperious curse._

_If harry Potter is to blame for this crime who will save us from voldemort? Has are young Hero gone to the dark? Do we have a chance against two dark lords?_

* * *

Harry groaned pushing the paper from him "dammit!" Neville looked strangely at him for a moment before moving to look at the headline. 

"they think you took Cho Harry?" with a groan and nod Neville sighed "I can't believe they think that! Maybe she should write a letter?"

Shaking his head harry sighed "They would just say i have her under the Imperious curse or something...We'll just have to deal with it for now."

When the rest of the crew woke up and finished breakfast harry and Ron once again sneaked out by Floo when no one was looking. Popping up in the Leaky Cauldron, they apparated from Diagon ally to the outside of the House.

Grinning Ron walked in the front door followed by Harry "I Can't Wait to tell mum i have my own place, and its so big!" When Harry glared at him he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head "What i meant to say..is that we have are own place..." When Harry persisted he sighed "Alright alright! We are living in YOUR home" They both finally smirked and went about decorating, many of the rooms held the potter crest in more then one places."Hey harry, should we decorate the girls rooms?"

Shaking his head harry smiled "They would find something about it to hex us about...leave it up to them..." He didn't have the heart to tell Ron neither Ginny or Hermione really needed a room...and if he had it his way he'd never know..he'd have them decorate a room whether they used it or not.

It took a few hours but they finally had most of the house done, thanks to levitation spells, light as a feather spells and instant delivery from random wizarding stores. Groaning Harry slipped into a comfy leather chair they had put in the study "Ugh...all thats left is the library and a few things here and there...where are we supposed to get the books?"

Ron groaned hitting the floor lightly sprawled out "How am i supposed to Bloody know? That library is pretty big, and buying all the books for it would probably cost more then the house!" He knew he was exaggerating but of course it would still be expensive.

Sighing harry nodded "Well..we could take Grimmauld places books...after that we will only have to buy like...half of them" Ron nodding slightly and groaned. "Alright..back to Grimmauld, time to tell the girls."

Once they returned to the old house Harry and Ron quietly and secretly Packed all the books up into chests and shrunk them. How they managed to sneak even one book out with Hermione in the house was beyond there comprehension. Ron finally sighed "Wait..we cant Floo there yet, the letter from ministry hasn't come yet..." Groaning the two slumped into kitchen chairs, once again everyone seemed to be packed into the study with the books not stolen by Harry and Ron, except for Luna who was sleeping at the kitchen table.

It was a good hour before they received the letter and finally they both smirked "Right, Ron go get everyone, I'll meet you at the fire place." Finally after Ron gathered all the confused teens, and order members hanging around he smiled "Line up in front of the fire place" they all groaned and assembled into a semi-straight line before Hermione spoke up.

"How are we going to find the initials if you take us places!" Chuckling harry shook his head "Don't worry Hermione just listen.." Groaning she sighed in defeat...she never fought with Harry like with Ron..to Ron's disgust. One by one he filled there hands with floo powder, gave the address to them and they disappeared with a confused look. Finally Ron left, followed by Harry once he called his dragon from it's mini-den.

* * *

Harry appeared in the Giant entrance Hall to an entire group of completely stunned faces. Mrs Weasley suddenly looked angry as she glared at her son "What did you do! We can't just break into someone's home! This must have costed them a fortune!" 

Smiling Harry came up beside Ron who looked like he was pleading for assistance "Actually...it did cost me a fortune Mrs. Weasley" She looked at him with utter confusion before gasping.

"Harry! A-are you saying that you bought this house!" This caught almost everyones attention. Ginny looked giddy, Hermione suddenly glared "Harry, you can't just go and buy a house like that!" Tonks watched Amused at the whole incident figuring he bought it mostly to get away from the painful memory of sirius.

Tilting his head he smiled "Why? We need a new place...and this can be are base of operations to! We set up a room for Battle plans and meetings!" Hermione seemed impressed with his preparations and made no more protests after he showed her the size of the library that would be filled with books.

The group broke up to search the mansion while Ron and harry placed the Books they stole in the shelves at that back of the library. "Well Harry, looks like we have to buy about 3/4's of the books actually..."

With a nod they headed back into the entrance Hall. Meviso snorted slightly looking up at Harry "Where do i stay Young Master" Harry blinked before smiling "Theres a Huge owlry in the attic, i split it in half to give you a nice large Den" With an appreciative nod the silver dragon headed for it's new home.

When the group reformed in the Hall they were all absolutely excited to be able to live in the new home, except a few who were still upset about him spending this kind of money. "i still can't believe you did this harry!" Mrs. Weasley's complaints fell on deaf ears compared to Ginny's appreciative words as she hugged Harry.

Chuckling slightly Harry returned Ginny's hug "Well looks like we have to take another trip to Diagon ally for things to decorate are individual rooms." Some people nodded and Moody grunted "And what are you going to do for protection of this place?"

Tilting his headHarry considered that fact as he gripped his staff "Well it already has Charms to keep muggles away, so i thought i would just look up some spells and have Talon help me cast them on the house."

Leaning on his own staff Talon smiled "Well you certainly do think things out don't you Harry? You make me Proud" Moody looked suspiciously at Talon for a moment "Harry how do you know we can trust the guy? Constant Vigilance!"

Considering it for a moment Harry smiled "No, i trust him completely...But i do understand where your coming from. Well, Go pick your rooms! Except for the master bedroom on the top floor that ones mine!" Almost instantly the group scattered, except for Hermione, Talon and Cho.

Cho sighed slightly "Hey Harry? Do they actually think you kidnapped me?" With his nod she gave another little sigh "They blame everything on you it seems..."

Shrugging Harry smiled "Oh don't worry about it, i'm used to it. anyway Hermione i have a special treat for you!" At her confused look he smiled "Well that library needs filling and..." He didn't even have to finish she was already at the fireplace. "Hey Talon? Do you know any Book stores that have some rarer books?"

Thinking it over for a moment he nodded slowly. "Yes actually i think i have the perfect place, we can aparate there to. Gringo's Books: For the eccentric Reader. Since you two don't know what the place looks like we will just floo."

A few Minutes later they were assembled at a fire place that looked more like a library with no people then a store. In seconds Hermione and Cho was gone right after Harry said They could buy any books They wanted.

Approaching the counter where an old goblin sat he blinked "Excuse me where do you keep your Harder to find books?" The goblin slowly looked up at him before pointing to a dark section of the store, handing him a lantern before returning to staring at the desk.

Slowly nodding he took the lantern heading off with Talon close behind. "What kind of books should i get?" Examining a few titles in the dim light Talon smiled "All kinds harry, All kinds" Within his time in the long row of books he picked out Many different kinds of advanced books, from everything from Potions to Transfiguration.

He picked up a few older more forgotten books that looked interesting but finally a strange book with a very dark cover caught his eye 'Learning the Complete art of a Necromancer.' Looking over his shoulder Talon looked strangely Serious "You should take that book Harry...Necromancy is a lost art...how this book got here i have no idea, but you cant let it stay here"

Nodding slowly he removed it from the shelf finally happy with his choices he returned to the front of the store. Compared to the amount of books Hermione picked out his looked like scrap paper. She must have gathered half the store! With Cho's help at least.

Seeing Harry's face the girls smiled talking in unison which really freaked him out...they were both such book worms "What? To many books?"

Shaking his head he smiled "Nah" Walking up to the old Goblin he blinked a few times when he didn't even bother to acknowledge him "Excuse me Sir, How much for all these books." He watched the Old Goblin look at the excess of books carefully, like he was mentally taking in each and every one and simply stated that the price was 100,000 Galleons...which seemed quite fair.

"Is that it?" When the goblin made no response he sighed and turned "Well let's get these books out of here" Shrinking the Necromancer Book he placed it in his robes helping to shrink the other books to stuff in the other's pockets.

* * *

When they arrived back at the Potter Manor they thankfully helped talk the others into helping them place books in shelves, and even with there large amount of Man Power it took almost an hour. Finally done Mrs. Weasley sighed "Well I'll start dinner then" She was rather happy that she found a fully stocked Kitchen. 

The group slowly split, Ron and Harry exploring all the halls and passages. "Well Harry this is quite a base." Walking into there teams meeting room he slipped into one of the chairs leaning back smirking as he pointed to the head chair which was a throne. "Getting ahead of are selves are we Lord Potter?" They both chuckled before Harry Sat in the chair next to his friend "Only appropriate."

Harry Blinked as Hedwig flew in through the open door landing on the table with a letter attached. Unwrapping it he noticed it was from Professor McGonagoll.

Dear Harry,

Harry, even though you have been accused of kidnapping Cho Chang which i do not believe for an instant i must ask a favor of you. The new defense against the dark arts teacher has disappeared, and despite the fact you did not finish hogwarts i must ask you to please fill in the position until a new one can be found. If you can not agree to this i will understand.

Headmistress of Hogwarts  
McGonagoll.

* * *

A/N: Well i hope i don't fall behind in updating like i did before, see you soon hopefully. This chapter was slightly rushed so if i made a misatake i appoligize. 


	10. The Third Piece of the Devil

Harry Potter and the Guardian of Light

Chapter 10: The Third Piece of the Devil

Disclaimer: I don't own this great series of books.

A/N: And here is chapter 10, cheers.

* * *

After receiving the letter from McGonagoll he was unsure whether he should accept it as a favor, or deny it to her for the obvious reasons. Not only did people think he was a kidnapper but hogwarts wasn't as safe as it appeared to be his first year. 

He almost immediately had Ron gather some of the others for a meeting in the new room. Sitting in his throne like chair he watched Hermione,Ginny and Talon walk in followed by Ron, Luna, Neville and Cho...his inner circle of subjects you could call them.

When everyone was assembled he sighed slightly "Well everyone, i had Ron retrieve all of you because i got a letter from McGonagoll. She has asked me to substitute as defense against the dark arts teacher...it seems the new one disappeared."

Hermione blinked a few times processing the new information before finally speaking "You can't harry! It would be a perfect chance for voldemort to get you, being all alone and all!"

Ron groaned, once again he disagreed with Hermione. "Are you crazy? What if he took the last teacher? Then those kids need to be taught to defend themselves, and who better then Harry!"

Neville thought it over for a moment before smiling "I think Ron is right...anyway Harry could always come back after classes were over, he doesn't have to spend nights there you know"

Hermione groaned slightly looking at Harry who seemed to agree with them "Well! Can you at least take someone else with you...like a teachers assistant?" Cho would have volunteered for that except for the fact Harry would probably be arrested and her checked for the Imperious curse.

"Well i guess that would be alright...but who do i take?" Everyone seemed interested and he quickly sighed, he thought about taking Ginny or Hermione...but Emotions might distract him. Finally he decided that he and Ron would fool around to much and smiled "I'll take...Neville" At his friends shocked look he smiled "What do you say?" When he nodded Harry Stretched "Well then meeting adjourned."

* * *

He made sure to put in his letter the fact he would not spent nights at hogwarts, but instead leave school grounds and aparate back to there new mansion. Sighing slightly he retreated into the study where he found Hermione...still studying as always. "What are you reading?" 

Looking up from her book for only a moment she smiled "Famous traitors to the Ministry...though i might find something on Rab..." With a nod Harry slipped into a chair. Pulling out his new book. He wondered why Talon had been so intent on him taking this book...necromancy...what was it exactly?" He felt Hermione lay her head in his lap as she continued to read and chuckled reading the introduction.

_Necromancy is a strong and powerful ability capable of reanimated the dead, not to live again but to fight for your own goals, keeping the form of a lifeless slave. From the mastering of this hard to learn skill you can literally bring skeletons from miles below the earth, up from there graves to defend you. A body that has the raw magical energy to preform such feats will undergo changes almost immediately. Within days a master of this magic will feel stronger, as if he can take on the world alone. _

_For an already powerful wizard to learn this magic is to receive the power to make armies, which obey every command without hesitation. From This stems the ability to make and control Skeletons, Mummies, zombies, Dementors, and vampires if the user can master the partial Death spell. Vampires are by far the hardest to control because they were never actually dead, but only partially so to the point blood is needed to sustain them. There independent minds make them very rebellious and much magical energy is needed to command such fierce creatures._

Despite the fact he was sickened with the fact of transforming someone into something so...horrifying, he still continued to read. Hermione smirked slightly at his concentration, leaning up to give him a kiss. She swiftly broke it as she heard a loud shatter.

The two teens whipped there heads toward the door to see a horrified Ron with a broken cup in pieces below him, Hermione quickly jumped up seeing his hurt expression. Cringing slightly Harry sighed...he definatly didn't mean him to find out like this "L-listen Ron...i can explain"

It was obvious Ron was not looking for an explanation as his fists balled up "I suspected something...but i kept saying that you would never do that to me Harry! Well obviously i was wrong wasn't i! You have fame, glory, and my little sister! But once again Harry Potter has to have everything doesn't he!"

When Harry attempted to speak he cut him off quickly...the same happened for Hermione "I don't want to hear your dam excuses ok! You just can't help but make sure i am always stuck behind you with nothing i have ever wanted!" Harry saw Ron's fist go white from the pressure just before it connected roughly with his cheek.

As Harry was thrown to the floor he cringed slightly rubbing his cheek a hurt look in his eyes while Hermione kneeled to check on him. "RON! How could you? He has been nothing but your friend..." With a grunt Ron turned and raced out of the room slamming the study doors behind him.

Passing through the kitchen he promptly stopped by his sister as she made tea "Do you know that your 'boyfriend' is also going out with Hermione?" Wincing at the sound in her brothers voice she let out a long sigh "Yes i do Ronald and no i will not break up with him, it has been...worked out"

Picking his jaw up from the floor Ron couldn't help but stared wide eyes at his sister, here she was allowing Harry Potter to go out with other women probably because she was scared he wouldn't keep her around. "I can't...believe you!"

Ginny watched her brother storm up the steps and listened to his door slam echo throughout the huge mansion before shaking her head. Heading into the study she saw Hermione nurturing Harry's cheek despite his objections "So he found out did he?"

Nodding slightly Hermione placed her hands slowly at her hips "Yes he did, and then hit Harry! I should march right up there and hit him back for you!" At Ginny's scowl towards her brothers actions harry sighed "Relax! It's nothing serious...he could have Hexed me instead...plus i deserved it, i did know he liked you after all..."

Smiling sweetly Hermione brought her hand up to his cheek "That's sweet...but it still doesn't excuse him! He had his chance, gave him 6 years of school to make a move, but he waited so long i realized it was you i loved...should have realized it after the yule ball though..."

With that Harry grinned "Oh...yes you were absolutely stunning...you have no idea how much it took not to drool..." Hitting him playfully over the head Hermione smirked pressing against him "If you play your cards right...i may just dress up like that again..."

Chuckling slightly Ginny slid into a chair "Oh no compliment to me?" Rubbing the back of his head he pried his eyes off Hermione "You looked great Ginny...and as Neville tells it your quite the dancing girl"

* * *

There conversations were over as Luna came bursting into the room looking absolutely ecstatic. As Harry attempted to calm her down the bushy haired bookworm scowled "What did they find a horn freckled whatever..." 

Shaking her head quickly Luna smiled dreamily "I found the initials R.A.B" The silence in the room was broken only when Hermione rushed forward "No way! Let me see!" Taking the book from Luna she quickly read through the paragraph "Oh Merlin i think she's got it!"

Reading it over once again Hermione grinned "Reinald Aron Brockofether, employed by the ministry as an auror, thrown out after being proven a Death Eater. Attempted to return to the Aurors by bribing them with important information, saying that he was tricked and now betrayed his former master."

Passing it over to Harry she patted Luna on the shoulder. Harry smiled slightly "This is great Luna, we will definatly have to check this out...why don't you two go see what you can find about where he might be now" The two bookworms nodded and flew out the door.

It was late that night when Luna and Hermione returned to the conscious world with there information, and the entire circle of Lord Potter formed in the conference room, even Ron, of course he still refused any attempt to be talked to and mostly showed up because of his sisters threat of a bat-boogy hex.

As the last of them were seated the two girls stood up, Luna smiling brightly as she spoke "It seems Reinald lives in a large tower like mansion with countless floors" At everyones looks she shook her head and continued "he lives alone near a secluded forest except for the staff of wizarding servants under his command"

When the various information from personality, test scores in school to various crimes committed was finally over talon stared closely at his apprentice "Well then, do you want to head out immediately or wait awhile before tackling this Horcrux?"

Sighing slightly Harry slumped back in his seat closing his eyes for a moment "We should make some preparations, we need to get going immediately." with slow nods the room slowly emptied except for Talon "You know Harry you really are pushing yourself a little to hard..you will be lucky to come out of this war alive"

Sighing slightly Harry smiled slowly standing with a long held back yawn "I know that Talon...but no one else can do it..if i don't make it i will go down making sure Voldemort can no longer cause his trouble..."

Nodding slowly Talon headed towards the door "Alright then, don't forget to keep up your studies though, you will need every spell you can master to overcome a dark lord with more secret spells then any wizard i know..." As he watched his mentor leave Harry let out a drawn out chuckle.

"It amazes me how he seems to know so much about voldemort...i wonder what his story is" Leaving the room slowly Harry slipped into his white robes taking his staff and a small pouch of items which could eventually be needed.

* * *

When the group assembled in the entrance hall even the new members of there little adventuring group were fitted in white robes with some sort of animal on the front, thanks to Talon once again. Tapping his staff on the floor to gain the conversation fit kids attention Talon smiled "Ok well, let us go then?" when everyone except Ron nodded they all examined a picture of the woods and took it to memory, aparating away from the Potter Mansion. 

As the last to arrive Neville grumbled dropping down from the branch he somehow ended up in, brushing leaves off of his robes. Silence overcame the talking group as they one by one noticed the size of the home, a giant tower like setup with spiraling steps on the outside twisting up to the top which was currently in the clouds, the empire state building couldn't even compare to the size of this titan of structures.

Sighing slightly Ginny groaned "Well this sure is going to be a long climb..." With the slow nods of the rest of the party they began the stair climbing adventure from Hell.

With what seemed like hours the top could finally be seen despite it still being a good distance up from them. Panting heavily Hermione blew a stray piece of hair from her eyes "We should have brought your dragon Harry...would have been so much easier"

With a quiet chuckle in between ragged breaths Harry slowly was able to get words out "yes...well...didn't...think...of...it" At the top they found was a magically supported house like structure much larger then the giant tower in width. Dropping down on the large balcony in front of the door the only sounds flowing in the air to each others ears were the harsh breaths of there friends.

Harry could practically taste the sweat on his body while he slowly pulled himself to his feet supported by his staff "Well...anyone alive enough to walk should come on." His ears were filled with the groans of everyone while they slowly forced there legs to bring them up, Talon being the only one not completely dead.

He soon noticed the still sitting body of Ron who stared out into air "I'm not going...go on without me" he turned down the pasturing protests of some of his 'friends' before they finally sighed and left through the door, his eyes widened when someone riding a giant bird hit him with a slumber spell and took his sleeping form.

* * *

A/N: Dun Dun Dun, Ron is gone for a reason. 


	11. An icy Encounter

Harry Potter and the Guardian of Light

Chapter 11: An icy encounter

Disclaimer: I am still poor, still don't own anything, and still wish I did.

A/N: Ah yes, how horrible it is that there has been no update in…uh like forever. Well here we go.

_Last time:_ _Harry soon noticed the still sitting body of Ron who stared out into air "I'm not going...go on without me" he turned down the pasturing protests of some of his 'friends' before they finally sighed and left through the door, his eyes widened when someone riding a giant bird hit him with a slumber spell and took his sleeping form._

* * *

"I-it's so cold!" Harry could see his breath as they entered the large building in the sky; the floors besides for the small cement area just inside the door were completely iced over with icicles hanging from the ceiling. Boulder like pieces of ice were lodged into the ground in many places as well. The temperature was well below zero, and if it hadn't been for temperature regulating spells on there fancy white robes they would surely become a part of the room. Talon frowned slightly touching the ice with his foot "it's slippery, not only that those icicles look ready to fall" 

Looking through the almost transparent ice coming out of the ground Hermione noticed two separate exits "Looks like we have to split into groups again…but how do we get across without getting one of those icicles in are chest?" Surprisingly Neville came up with an answer for that one "Maybe we are supposed to move from each ice boulder to the next, kind of like a puzzle" with further inspection of the room icicles didn't seem to be on the paths between the many glacier like objects. With a small smirk Ginny nodded "Wow Neville, not bad! So we should split into groups, and each one figure out the puzzle to reach there exit right?"

As everyone seemed to agree on that simple plan they all split apart into one of the two groups till everyone was separated. The first team of Harry, Neville, Hermione and Luna chose to take the right exit, while the rest of them were left to figure out the way to the left entrance. Harry's group took off first, since Hermione easily figured out the correct path resulting in a rather humorous attempt to reach the exit, filled with slipping and sliding, and even Neville running face first into one of there "stepping pad" ice fixtures.

Cho was able to successfully navigate the second group through there own small puzzle, which unfortunately was much more complicated sending them sliding to every corner of the room. It wasn't until everyone was at the left exit that Cho had noticed a much simpler path.

* * *

)(Harry's Group)( 

The exit hadreleased theminto a much cozier hallway, no ice covering the walkways and no icicles threatening to impede their march. What they did find however at the end of the hallway was an oval shaped room that looked much like an arena. A gate dropped down behind them and three wizards laughed from there seats in the balcony over looking the scene. They seemed to be the only ones there but what worried the group most was a small thumping sound getting closer to them.

Hiding behind Luna, the spineless Neville looked around frantically until his ears showed the sound coming from a gate at the far end of the oval. The whole room seemed to be littered with bones, rocks and rusty items that probably dated back to the medieval ages. There silent thoughts were cut off by a loud voice from one of the wizards watching them "Welcome to are little test! The door out of here is behind us, but if you want a chance to get there you will need to take down a friend of mine" A smirk crossed his lips when a large beast smashed against the closed gate.

Hermione was the first to speak, there eyes all locked on the one eyed giant "What is that! I've never seen anything like that, not in any book I've ever read!" His face twisting into a frown Harry quickly tightened his grip on the staff in his hands "Split up!" The group split away from each other quickly enough; just as there amused enemy continued his speech.

"This is a Cyclopes, a very rare beastare lordbrought back to life. We put it in magic repelling armor also, and that large club of his repels magic to. I can't wait to see you get smashed to pieces!" The gate lifted from the ground until the monster stared at its meals with a sneer.

Luna being closest to the gate gasped slightly "It's huge! But I think I see breaks in the armor under the shoulders, behind the knees, and at the neck!" With this information at hand they decided it best to start low and work high. "Mione cover me!" Hermione let out a small barrage of spells which only served to piss the creature off. The group shaking as it stampeded towards her. Attempting a strong fire spell behind the knee of the monster Harry was met with the large club slamming brutally into his chest, his body flying across the room with a scream. The dizzy wizard was glad no bones felt broken.

Hermione was saved from that fate by Neville who hit the monster under its club arm with a reducto spell, sending the arm off the joint. Just barley dodging the falling arm, Luna was able to cast a severing charm with her wand, cutting the monster behind the knee. Unfortunately it only served to give it a limp, its hand punching her in the back, her body falling forward with a crash.

Jumping on its back, Hermione pounded on it relentlessly with a large metal pole she found, eventually serving to drive it into the beast's neck before being thrown off, her reducto spell missing the exposed and bleeding neck to her disappointment. With determination Neville attempted a shot at its leg, only to meet with its large foot, barely able to roll away from being turned into a pancake.

The quickly draining blood began to make the cyclopes sloppy in attacking, and even in moving. Picking himself off the ground, Harry sighed slightly. "Aero Hectus!" a large bolt of hot air severed the already damaged leg, but even while on the floor it flailed about until finished off by Hermione's swift severing charm against the neck.

Glaring down towards the group the three wizards tried a simple barrage of killing curses, but unfortunately the four kids made it to the gate, there footsteps already being heard on the stairway. "Damit! Get ready to take these kids down!" Taking positions behind some large steel boxes, a huge table, and finally the last hiding in ambush near the doorway they prepared for the fight.

Neville and Hermione came up the stairs, quickly disabling the one stupid enough to attempt an ambush but were met with a volley of spells they just barley were able to block. Ducking behind some creates they returned fire at every possible chance, but they weren't trying to hit the two standing wizards.

Having gone back down the stairs, Neville and Harry quickly found a part of the wall collapsed by the giant beast. Using the rubble the two wizards climbed up to the large balcony, hitting both of the distracted wizards with several spells to immobilize them. Sighing softly Harry dropped to a sit "Must be some of the servants…" Nodding there agreement, the group rested for a moment then continued.

* * *

)(Talons group)( 

There group didn't have the smooth sailing of the first, several traps almost killed them off. Including a pit of spikes which Ginny almost fell into, the walls attempting to close in and crush them, and a volley of darts almost hitting cho. There was no small amount of relief when they reached a large room, a huge pool of water in the middle, and a cement walkway going around.

Studying the pool for a moment, Cho looked slightly suspicious "It can't be as easy as just walking around…" with a small nod Talon agreed, but Ginny wasn't ready to just sit around. She moved around the walkway carefully until she reached the large iron door. Pulling on it she let out a sigh "It's locked…Figures"

"Looks like the only way to find the key is to take a swim" Smiling slightly Talon went first, muttering a small phrase he jumped into the blue depths. Cho and Ginny exchanged glances before muttering the same words which happened to be a water breathing spell, and joining him in the water only to find out it was ice cold. Knowing hypothermia would kick in ifthey stayed inthe water to long they searched fast.

Cho was first to spot the key, chained down to a large rock. Signaling the others with a massive bubble spell she was caught by surprise when a large tentacle wrapped around her body, the vice like grip begining to crush her bone.

Pointing his staff he shot an air cutter spell, temporarily releasing cho from the beast. The small team resurfaced, quickly climbing back onto the walkway. "What the hell was that thing?" Ginny managed to pant out, staring at the water in case it followed. Cho quickly repaired the small amount of damage to her body, slightly shaken up over the surprise of the attack.

Pulling himself to his feet, talon thought over what they had just encountered "I think it's a kraken…a very rare, and large squid" Sighing slightly he tried to think of a plan "We don't need to kill that thing, all we need is that key. So two of us should distract it and the third go for the key"

With a reluctant nod, they agreed on cho going for the key since she was really the only one who actually saw it. "Alright let's go!" Talon and Ginny dove under first, and were surprised to see the kraken already prepared for them. Thedeadly krakenlashed at them with its large tentacles, the two distractions barely keeping them away with small spells, a confusion charm only serving to send it into a bigger rage. Cho dove under shortly after, the squid not noticingthe diving girldue to its raging battle. Slipping by, Cho found the chained key andquicklybashed at it with a rock untill the chain shattered, releasing the key. As if it somehow knew the key had been taken, the kraken flailed wildly. Both talon and Ginny were knocked against the rock walls, narrowly avoiding seriously injury, and instead escaped with major bruising.

Pushing up to the surface, the group pulled themselves out of the water in record time. Unfortunately they didn't expect the abomination to follow, its head erupting out of the pool, followed quickly by its tentacles. The giant extensions slammed and flailed about on the walkway, sending all three spiraling to the ground in pain.

"Enigma!" The dual flames formed dragon like images, soaring towards the head of the giant kraken. Instead the tentacle moved in the way, being blown clear off. He and Ginny continued smaller versions of spells aimed at the head. After getting beaten around some more, cho finally got to the door hauling the heavy opening open, a retreat was immediately sounded. It took all three to force the door closed again, locking there giant friend behind the door.

* * *

)(Harry's Team)( 

After their unfortunate encounter with the three wizards, they encountered many more of the wizard servants in the twisted corridors. Eventually though the four of them reached a large room, a giant throne in the center held someone they never expected to see inside…Ron.

"Ron! What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Harry's questions were answered by a small smirk, sending the whole team into confusion. "I couldn't stand it. You are no friend! I think it's about time I prove how worthless you are Harry! Avada Kedavra!"

* * *

A/N: Well been awhile, but I think this chapter was alright. Tell me what you think, for anyone who still remembers this story. Oh and i'm sure someone can guess what's up with Ron. A little short, but i figured it best to leave it there. 


End file.
